la verdad de pilar
by chikyuukuma13
Summary: bueno esto se trata de muchas cosas y que le quede claro que la pareja principal es serioxpilar y meto mis personajes y cosas mias
1. Chapter 1

**la verdad de pilar**

* * *

**Hola todos aquí tengo un fic que les va a gustar mucho o eso espero primero que les quede claro que los combo niños no me pertenece y que les quede claro que las parejas son asi :**

**SerioXPilar**

**PacoXAzul**

**TulioXAlexia**

**Ese ultimo si son mis creaciones bueno espero que les juste no me juzguen y quizás este fic no este por capítulos asi como ve los otros pero da igual para mi deacuerdo comenzamos **

**Capitulo 1: raro comportamiento**

**Un dia soliado para todos en nova nizza todos alegres menos todos chicos que tienen que ir a la escuela y sufrir ocho horas unos de ellos son los combo niños que sus nombre (ya lo saben pero por si las moscas) pilar, azul, serio y paco ellos van caminando juntos a la escuela**

Paco: odiosa escuela por que tenemos que ir

Serio: es para a prender y ser mejores personas

Azul: tiene razón además es muy divertida

**Las dos chicos se quedan con cara de WTF (bueno quien no se quedaría asi)**

**Pero la chica gekko (la chica gekko es pilar para quien no le entiende) no tiene ninguna racion solo se queda pensativa y mirrando a suelo ** **lo cual es inusal, todos la mirraron raro, serio se animo a preguntar **

* * *

Serio: oye pilar que te pasa (poniendo su mano en el hombro)

**Pero cuando lo Hiso pilar tomo el brazo de serio y lo avento asi en frete **

Todos(menos pilar):o.O

Pilar ( nada animada): lo siento….. a miren ya llegamos

**Estaban enfrente de la puerta de la escuela ella paso como si nada mientras paco y azul ayudaban a serio a levantarse luego azul dijo**

Azul: que es lo que le esta basando

Paco(gritando): okey esto ya es demasiado

Azul: paco calmate

Paco : como quieres que lo aga ya pasado una semana de que pilar esta asi y nos quiere decir… tendríamos un consejo si el maestre estuviese aquí solo por que se fue a un viaje a ver a un amigo

Serio(temblando): q-q-q-que fue eso

**Cuando sus amigos oyeron eso estaban confundidos pues no sabia que se refería serio **

Azul: a que te refieres serio

Serio: fue como si me pasara energía

Paco: energía ?

Serio: no… no fue eso otra cosa pero no se que fue

?: buhhh!

Los tres: ahhhhhhh!

**Los que los habían asustado era el maestre grinto y el maestre cabeza que estaban atrás de ellos**

Azul: QUE ES LO QUE LE PASA MAESTRE CASI NOS MATA DE UN SUSTO!

Maestre : lo siente pero quería divertime un poco (vio la cara de serio que paso rápidamente de asustado a preocupado ) serio que es lo que te pasa pequeño

**Cuando el maestre termino de decir esa frase sono la campana que significaba que tenían que entrar a clases los tres entraron y vieron que pilar estaba en su asiento mirando a la ventana todos se sentaron y la maestra Soledad dijo**

Maestra : bueno niños hoy tendremos una nueva alumna por favor pasa

**La alumna paso y se presento**

Alexia(mi personaje que yo invente): ola mucho gusto conocerlos mi nombre es alexia pero pueden llamarme alex

Maestra:dinos algo que te guste

Alex: me gustan las cosas anormales y helado normalmente como sabores de helado extraños

Perla: miren todos otra rarita como pilar

**Alex la vio por unos segundos agaro una resortera que tenia en su chamarra y un gusano enorme y se lo lanzo a perla**

Alex(con sorisa de sastifacion): a también me gusta lanzar cosas

Perla: yuck yuck

Todos :

**Serio que también estaba riendo miro a pilar y ella estaba igual no sonreí no reia nada solo se quedaba mirando afuera de la ventana **

Serio(pensando): que es lo que te pasa… pilar

**Cuando era hora de reseso se tenían que encontrar con el maestre fuero a su lugar de entrenamiento (que no se donde demonios esta asi que no me pregunten) el maestre vio como esta pilar y le pregunto**

Maestre: que es lo que sucede pilar

Pilar: nada maestre

Maestre: eso no es lo que yo veo

Pilar(pensando): hay pues creo que necesita lentes

**Hey quitate **

**Frida: no yo quiere inventar esta parte**

**Manny**

**Manny: que?**

**Quitame de ensima a tu novia y llévatela de aquí**

**Manny: ella no es mi novia es mi amiga**

**Eso no es lo que dice tu papa y granpapi ¬¬# y si no queieres que algo malo le pase llévatela **

**Uff ya se fueron bueno de la parte de pilar pensando a llévatela inorelo nomas jejeje bueno sigamos**

Pilar: ya le dije nada me pasa

Maestre: mi niña no me tienes que mentir

Pilar: mmm

Serio: a ninguno sabes

**Pilar mira a serio y luego a paco y azul cierra sus ojos voltea con el maestre y dice**

Pilar:no me sucede nada enserio estoy bn (finguiendo una sonrisa que todos supieron que era falsa)

Cabeza(con voz firme): pilar

**Todos mirraron a cabeza y continuo**

Cabeza: ven conmigo un momento

**Pilar obedeció y fue a un cuarto donde no se podía oir nada los tres se quedaron preocupados y el maestre también**

Cabeza: ya no nos pueden oir ya puedes desirme que es lo que tienes

Pilar : no es algo facil de explicar y es una larga historia

Cabeza: tenemos tiempo

Pilar : bueno….. comenzo ase una semana exatamente

* * *

**Y adivenes aquí se acabo la historia y es pero que les gusto comenten cualquier comotario es bueno**

**Frida: no! quería escribir T.T**

**Manny sacala de aquí**

**Manny(todo golbiado):no gracias **

**Que te paso o.O**

**Frida: le agare su cinturón y lla te imaginaras el resto ahora si es**

**Un**

**Manny: adiós **


	2. capitulo 2: cuenta pesadilla

**Hola como estan todos espero que le gusten este fic y si una personas que no voy a mencionar salen inorales nomas **

**Burbuja : hey debes de dejar ser grocera**

**No deverias estar en otro lado ash mejor comensemos antes que se meta otra persona**

**Capitulo 2: el cuenta de la pesadilla**

**Nos quedamos en **

Cabeza: ya no nos pueden oir ya puedes desirme que es lo que tienes

Pilar : no es algo facil de explicar y es una larga historia

Cabeza: tenemos tiempo

Pilar : bueno….. comenzo ase una semana exatamente

**Flachblack (o como se diga… por sierto desde aquí narra pilar adelante chica gekko)**

estaba dormiendo en mi casa pacíficamente… bueno uno pensaría asi pero no no era asi en mi sueños estaban todos oscuro y estaba en nova nizza aunque me costo un poco de trabajo reconoserla pues estaba en ruinas cuando la reconosi 7 sombras me perseguían corri todo lo que pude pero… me alcanzaron bueno solo una que me agaro del brazo y me llevo a un raro lugar mas bien era un cueva.. en la cueva estaba una mesa de piedra era redonda y me acosto ay con cadenas en los brazos y piernas luego las 7 sombras estaban arededor mio y dijieron algo raro que al principio no le entendí pero luego si lo que dijieron fue

sombras: aquí estaras a salvo pequeña reina de mundos

y luego lo repetían muchas vezes asta que dije con voz temblorosa

pilar: d-de que estare asalvo

una sombra se aserco a mi oído y me susurro

sombra: del AIROITE a un no estas lista tienes que estar asalvo

luego esa misma sombra me beso la megilla **(okey a cuando dice eso levanta su puño y tiene este signo en la cabeza # )** y luego desperté asi nomas y eso fue lo que soñé

**ahora narro yo la verdad no va narrar Frida por que me gusto su idea en esto asi que Frida narra si tiene el signo de / es que Frida narra eh**

**/ el maestro cabeza hoyo todo antentamente y dijo**

Cabeza: solo fue un sueño solo eso

Pilar: es lo que pensé al principio pero al dia siguiente soñé lo mismo pero estabes la misma sombra que beso mi mejilla ¬¬# me lastimo la pierna y me dijo

¨sombra: lo siento pero ay que prevenirte ¨

Y luego beso de nuevo mi megilla¬¬# cuando desperté mi cama tenia unas manchas rojas carmesin **/ el color favorito de la creadora/** y me di cuenta que era sangre levante las sabanas y la sangre venia de mi pierna

**/ el maestre procupado por las explicaciones de pilar dijo/**

Cabeza : creo que después de clase me tendras que llevar a un lugar que te indique quiero decirte algo ay

Pilar: de acuerdo maestre… un momento no es para ir a comprar tacos verdad **/mirrandolo sospechosa mente /**

Cabeza : no…. pero de pasa podemos ir **/con un sonrisa/**

**pilar lo vio y dijo **

pilar: hay deacuerdo **/ con una pequeña sonrisa pero real/**

**/cuando pilar abrió la puerta los chicos y el maestre cayero de frente…. Pilar los vio con cara de ¨ que ase aqui¨ y ellos la miraron con una sonrisa de nervio y como si estuvieran diciendo ¨no es lo que parece¨ menos serio que no se podía ver la cara por que todos estaban en simados en el asta que pilar dijo**

Pilar: que asen aquí

**/todos rápida mente se le vantaron y dijieron**

Maetre: a pues

Azul:bueno

Paco: porque la pregunta he

Serio(hablando indiferante): intetamos oir lo que decían y?

**/todos miraron a serio y cada una pensó**

Azul(pensando):como demonios puede decirlo asi como nomas

Paco(pensando):tiene valor para decir eso pero no para decir le azul que la quiere

Maestre(pensando): sique tiene valor

Pilar(pensando):que demonios le pasa tiene valor para enfretarme pero no para decir que le gusta azul

Cabeza(pensando):será que esta molesto o tiene mucho valor o esta medio tonto

**/serio se les que do mirando a todos y dijo**

Serio: que ?

Pilar(un poco enojada): como que ¨y¨ o ¨que¨ por que lo asian

Serio(gritando y enojado):POR QUE!…. POR QUE TU NOS QUIERES DECIR QUE DEMONIOS TIENES PILAR!

Pilar(enojada): será por que no quiero que ustedes sepan

Serio(enojado): y por que no quieres que sepamos ehh ni que fuera tanto

Pilar(enojada): y si nos es para tanto por que rayos se preocupan tanto

**/pilar le dio en el clavo a todos a azul y paco y en eso se preguntaron por que si pensaban que no era para tanto. El maestre ya sabia por que era y miro a serio para ver si el también sabia cuel era la razón**

Serio(calmado): por que tu eres mi amiga pilar

pilar(calmada): aveces ni a los amigos se les dice cosas y creo que tu lo sabes bien

**/serio entendió bien la inderecta entonces dijo**

Serio: estabien ya no te pregunto

**/pilar un poco feliz con esto se volteo a ver a los de mas y dijo**

Pilar: y ustedes

Paco: deacuerdo

Azul: estabien

Maestre : estabien pilar

**/pilar sonrio y siguieron que el entrenamiento luego a clases y después la hora de salida cuando pilar y el maestre cabaza se ivan a ir (por sierto el maestre esta en la mochila de pilar y nadie lo veía) serio estaba detrás de pilar la agaro del hombro y le dijo susurrando**

Serio(con voz picara): ya no te voy a preguntar pero eso no decie que no voy a investigra e pilar

**/luego serio la solto y se fue corriendo mientras dejo a pilar con cara de soprendida luego enojada y luega dio un suspira y se fue**

**y eso es todo esto es un adiós**

**burbuja: y un hola para avisar pongan comentarios lean y maten a sonic **

**amy:o.O por que demonios dices eso **

**la ablige que lo dijiera a cambio que en el suigiente capitulo ella narrara la historia**

**bombon:oye yo te dije que si podrías aser eso acambio de narrar tu fic pero no me dejas tes por que a ella si **

**por que ellas es muy tierna y nada malvada quien pnsaria que ella dijiera eso **

**todos los que están ay: bueno adios**


	3. capitulo 3:el lugar y la historia

**Burbuja : hola a todos como leyero el otro fic sabran que yo narro esta historia bueno cada vez que vean este signo * es que yo estoy narrando pero no voy estar sola**

**Frida: yo también pero narrare yo cuando vean esto /**

***/ solo eso queríamos decir le vamos con la historia**

**Capitulo 3:el lugar misterioso y una historia atrás**

***nos que damos en **

**/pilar sonrio y siguieron que el entrenamiento luego a clases y después la hora de salida cuando pilar y el maestre cabaza se ivan a ir (por sierto el maestre esta en la mochila de pilar y nadie lo veía) serio estaba detrás de pilar la agaro del hombro y le dijo susurrando**

Serio(con voz picara): ya no te voy a preguntar pero eso no decie que no voy a investigra e pilar

**/luego serio la solto y se fue corriendo mientras dejo a pilar con cara de soprendida luego enojada y luega dio un suspira y se fue.**

***cuando pilar se fue con el maestre cabeza bueno primero fueron por tacos por que el maestre quería y luego se ivan a un lugar secreto en el camino**

Pilar:como puede comer tantos tacos si solo es una cabeza

Cabeza : solo asi es… bueno ya llegamos….

**/el lugar secreto era una cueva antigua que tenia escritos raros y todo eso**

Cabeza: se te ase familiar este lugar?

***Pilar solo asinta con la cabeza y ellos dos entran y pilar vio que estaba igual que en su sueño **

Pilar:COMO ES POSIBLE ….. bueno ya sabia que no era un sueño pero esto es

Cabeza :pilar como es tu familia

Pilar : usted sabe como es mi familia si ya la avia visto ¬¬

Cabeza: si que fue divertido y la cara que pusistes

***flashback / sigimos sin saber como demonios se escribe**

***aquí narra la cabeza**

Me avia metido en tu mochila para ir el puesto de tacos que dijistes que queda cerca de tu casa aunque ahora se que era una mentira bueno me meti en tu mochila fuiste a tu casa y veía todo el camino lo cual me dejo muchas dudas pues tu casa estaba en el vario de ricos cuando llegamos a tu casa entrastes a tu cuarto a rojastes tu mochila al piso y eso me dolio entoces di un grito

Cabeza: auchh!

Pilar: mmm que fue eso

Agarastes de nuevo la mochila y me vistes que estaba adentro

Pila(enojada): MAESTRE QUE DEMONIOS ASE AQUÍ!

Cabeza(nervioso): jeje pues…. tu que ases aquí en casa de ricos

Pilar: eso no le importa vamos entre en mi mochila tengo que llevarlo con el maestre grinto

?:pilar eres tu

Pilar: si

?: voy a subir

Pilar: no no noooo!

pero no te hiso caso y subió y me que de sorprendido luego vinieron mas personas

¿?: pilar ya te avia dicho que no agas brujería en tu cuarto

Cabeza: brujería? Yo no soy parte de una brujería

Pilar: porque a mi

¿?: jovensita tendras que explicar esto

Luego me llevastes a tu sala que era gigantesca

Pilar: bueno ustedes saben que soy una combo niña

Cabeza: les dijistes

¿?: no fue necesario reconocemos los ojos de pilar la verdad son únicos

Cabeza: ahhh

Pilar: bueno pues el es mi maestre bueno un de ellos

Cabeza: un gusto por cierto quienes son ellos cuatro

Pilar: ella es Celeste, el Federico pero le decimos fede, ella Sara, y por ultimo Raul

**/todos ellos tiene la edad del maestre grinto pero no se su edad/**

celeste: mucho gusto

fede: hola

Sara:hola

raul:mucho gusto

Cabeza : deacuerdo pero aun no entiendo algo

Pilar: que cosa

Cabeza: por que ella dijo que no hisieras brujería

Pilar: pues

Sara: yo se lo explico…. Vera usted fue un combo niño no cabeza o deveria decir Maestre berni

Luego me tomo unos poco segundo para ver que esta frente mis viejos estudiantes

Cabeza: un momento son ustedes ahh

Pilar: de que me perdi

fede: eramos combo niños también y tu otro maestre era nuestro compañero

Pilar: ooo entoce saben que son verdad

raul: si

***pilar interumpio lo que decía el maestre y dijo**

Pilar: sisisi ya se lo que sige que fede es un demonio, raul un mago, sara una divino ,y celeste un angel y que grinto es humano y que rebeca un demadianhu igual que yo ….. por cierto nunca me dijieron que le paso a rebeca

Cabeza: y por ahora no te dire

Pilar: bueno que tiene que ver todo eso con esto

Cabeza: bueno quisas por ser una demadianhu tienes eso estraños sueños

Pilar :esta diciendo que es solo una fase maso menos creado por mi

Cabeza : si eso mismo bueno quiero ir a visitar a tus tutores podemos ir

Pilar: vamos

**/pilar puso a el maestre cabeza en la mochila y se lo iva llevar pero**

¿?: entoces solo era un sueño que no querías decirnos

Pilar: quien anda ay

***era serio que salió de unos arbustos con una sonresita de ganador lo cual hiso que pilar se enojara y mucho**

Pilar(ENOJADA): DESDE CUANDO ESTAS AY SERIO QUE TE PASA ¡!

Serio: te dije que no te iva a preguntar pero iva a investigar

Pilar: y me estuviste siguiendo¬¬###

Serio: si exacto

Cabeza: serio si que estas como decirlo felofo

**/serio entendió por que sabe hablar f pero pilar no por que no sabe**

Serio (enojado): no estoy celoso

Pilar: maestre de que estaría … ahhhhh

Cabeza: exacto

Pilar: estas celoso por que a ti no te dije y al maestre si por que siempre tu eres la primera persona que le digo (con cara picara)

Serio(enojado x 10): deacuerdo quieres que lo amita si estaba celoso feliz

Pila: no (le pega) jajaja hora si

***serio con un chichote en la cabeza**

Serio: bueno eso me lo merecía

Cabeza: bien merecido lo tenias

Pilar: y escuchastes todo no

Serio: si pero de que se trataba tu sueño

**/pilar le cuenta todo**

Serio: p-p-pero como

Pilar: raro no

Serio: ya veo entonces lo que pasastes era visiones no energia

Cabeza: de que hablas?

Serio: bueno esta mañana pilar me tiro cuando le toce el hobro y sentí que me pasara algo y vi visiones

***en ese momento se escucha un crujir en un arbusto … pilar vio un momento eso agaro una piedra y la lanzo al arbusto y salió paco con un chicote en la cabeza**

Pilar: otro (enojada y gritando) DEACUERDO MEJOR SALGAN TODOS SI NO QUIEREN EFENTAR MI FURIA.

***azul Salio de su escondite y tambein el maestro**

Pilar : okey me lo esperaba de ustedes tres pero del maestre no

Maestre: estaba muy procupado y mas si solo se lo dijistes a cabeza

Cabeza: oye

Pilar : bueno ya saben toda la historia quieren ir a mi casa deseguro queran verlo maestre

Todos : estabien

**Bueno lla rerese espero que le guste la historia y burbuja y Frida diran algo**

**Frida: las únicas que ayudaran a narrar en esta historias a chikyuukuma seremos **

**Burbuja: Frida, zoe, boomer, marcelin, fiona, yin, yang, finn, butch y yo **

**Bombon: por que yo no **

**Butch: por que si asi que adiós**

**Chikyuukuma: y adiós a todos y espero que me quieran dar ideas**

**Por cierto demadianhu es esto**

**De= demonio**

**Ma= mago**

**Di= divino **

**An= angel**

**Hu= humano**

**adios**


	4. capitulo 4 : el combo nuevo y rencuentro

**Hola a todos bueno como dijieron en el otro fic van a ayudar a narra los que mencionaron pero hoy solo **

**Finn=#**

**Zoe=$**

**Yin=&**

**Eso son los signos que tienen que aver para que sepan que ellos están narrando bueno comenzemos **

**Capitulo 4: el combo nuevo y rencuentro**

**$ nos que damos en **

Pilar : bueno ya saben toda la historia quieren ir a mi casa deseguro queran verlo maestre

Todos : estabien

**#todos fueron a la casa de pilar que era en un bario de ricos al llegar ya estaba como preparado la sala para 10 personas **

Celeste: oye estos son tus amigos

**&Ella dijo atrás de ellos como si los ustuvieran esperando**

todos(menos pilar y cabeza): aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Celeste : lo siento mucho

Pilar: no lo sientas lo tenían merecido

Todos (menos pilar y cabeza):hey ¬¬

Pilar: bueno bueno vamos ay que sentarnos

**&Todos tomaron asiento y luego vinieron raul , fede, sara y también tomaron asiento por unos segundos invadió el silencion pero luego el paco hablo**

Paco: pilar tengo una pregunta asia ti ¿?

Pilar: cual

Paco: como tus padres pueden pagar esto

**#Esa palabra los hiso entrar en un estado de shock a pilar y sus tutores por una razón que el y nadie mas sabia uvo unos segundos de silencion y pilar dijo**

Pilar: p-paco mis padres no pagan esto

Paco: que … entonces quien

Pilar(con voz fría): yo

**$ todos quedaron en shock por la respuesta de pilar y luego continuo**

Pilar: mis padres murieron cuando tenia tres años junto a mi hermano y el resto de mi familia en un incendio mis abuelos dieron su vida por mi y por eso sigo aquí

Paco: pero como es posible si sigues en la escuela y todo eso?

fede: deja de aser preguntas niño (levantándose el y su puño)

Paco: obligame además no creo que te hable a ti si (levantando se de la misma manera)

Celeste: compórtense (levantando se y deteniéndolos)

Azul: ya cálmense (igual que celeste)

raul: esto si es raro

Serio : concuerdo

Pilar(gritando): SILENCIO!

**&todos voltearon a verla y**

Pilar: sientece

Todos: pero

Pilar(gritando): AHORA

**#todos se sentaron rápida mente y luego pilar dijo**

Pilar: contestare tu pregunta paco ….. mis padres eran dueños de una empresa muy exitosa y como no avia nadie mas por ocupar el cargo de mis padres me pusieron a mi amando muchos pensaron que era una tontería que yo estuviera a cargo y que rian quitarme de ay pero con algo de atusia logre en 2 meses ganar lo triple de dinero que mis padres y ay me dejaron a cargo permanentemente

Paco: ahhh …. Un momento puedes salirte de la escuela cuando se te de la gana y tener un futuro asevurado

Pilar: si y no

Azul y serio: por que no ¿?

Pilar: por que mis tutores no me dejan salirme de la escual T.T

Los tres:ahhhh

fede: hey solo cuenta a ellos que yo no estuve deacuerdo

Celeste(jalándole la oreja): ganamos por mayoría de votos y además es por un mejor futuro de pilar y la escuela es divertida

**#Grinto ,fede ,raul ,sara y cabeza se quedaron co cara de WTF**

Cabeza(pensando): sigues siendo esa niña estudiasa

Azul: verdad que es muy divertida

**&Pilar, paco , y serio se que daron con cara de WTF**

**Bueno después de una charla sin importancia todos se fueron a sus respetivas casa y llego el dia siguiente todos como siempre fueron a la ecuela en el camino**

azul: sigo sin creer que fueras rica todo el tiempo

paco: si y no nos quisistes decir por que

pilar: bueno

**en eso llega serio y dice**

serio: hey pilar recuerdas que me deves 30 pesos (nose como lo digan aya) y estaves no tienes escusa para desir que no tienes dinero

pilar: por eso ¬¬

paco y azul:

pilar: bueno toma

serio: gracias

azul: y por que se lo dices asta ahora bien se lo pudistes decir ayer

serio: por que ahora no traigo dinero para almuerzo

**& todos cayeron estilo anime**

Pilar: bueno a miren ya llegamos

**#entraron a clases y la maestra dijo**

Maestra: bueno niños hoy aprenderemos la importancia de leer en tonces e decidido que tendremos clases en la bibloteca

**$todos se le vantaron de mala gana espetó azul que se levanto toda emocionada en la biblioteca **

azul: si hora de lectura que divertido no chicos *.*

paco: no

serio: para nada

pilar: asta crees

azul: ay porfavor chicos

**#azul choco con el maestre grinto que los estaban buscando**

grinto:a chicos ay están

serio: que pasa maestre un divino anda suelto

grinto: no serio quiero que tragia a la nueva alumna a alexia

paco: para que

pilar: es por que alexia es posiblemente una combo niña

grinto: exacto quien te lo

**$grinto pensó un poco y dijo**

Grinto: que tus tutores te tienen que siguir a todas parte

Pilar: si

Serio : entonces tus tutores están aquí

Pilar: recuerda que son serio ¬¬

Serio: asi

Paco: bueno vamos por alexia

Los tres: si

**&se alejaron un poco del maestre y luego vieron a alexia fueron asta ella y dijieron**

Azul.: ola alexia puedes venir con nosotros un segundo

Alexia: no

Azul: no? por que no

Alexia: porque no quiero ir

Paco: vamos porfavor

Alexia: no

Serio: solo será un momento

Alexia: no

Pilar: y si te damos algo

Alexia : deacuerdo

**&alexia fue con ellos asta el maestre grinto y se metieron a el lugar de entrenamiento lo cual hiso que se soprediera alexia y dijo**

Alexia: son son son los combo niños

Pilar: hua lo dedujo muy rápido

Grinto: como lo supistes

Alexia: a bueno

**#metio su mano en el polsillo de su chamara y saco una mascara igual a la que los tiene los demás pero esta es de forma de una pantera**

Todo: que?

Alexia: hehe yo también se un poco de capoeria

Pilar: como

Alexia: bueno sucedió ase mucho tiempo que me dijieron que era una combo niña y todo eso y la mascara un divino me la dio el divino mas poderoso asta mas poderoso que AROITES

**#lo ultimo que dijo fue la palabra que dejo en shock a pilar **

**Y bueno esto ya se acabo espero que les gusto creo que hoy no tenemos avisos entonces**

**Finn: si si tenemos uno **

**Cual es**

**Finn: fuera del estudio esta Frida peliando con un brick por que la molesto**

**No creo que tengamos que precuparnos osi**

**Zoe: Frida tiene el collar especial que le creastes**

**o.O BUENO DIGO UN ADIOS RAPIDO ….. FRIDA CALMATE ¡!**


	5. capitulo 5: hermano y la verdad

**Frida: a bueno hola en este fic solo yo voy a narrar por problemas del personal que por asidente yo cause si quieren saber lo que paso se los cuento a ultimo bueno aquí esta espero que les guste y como no va aver nadie mas para narrar no ay eso signos de siempre solo yo narro hehe**

**Capitulo 5 : hermano y la verdad**

**Bueno nos quedamos en **

Alexia: bueno sucedió ase mucho tiempo que me dijieron que era una combo niña y todo eso y la mascara un divino me la dio el divino mas poderoso asta mas poderoso que AROITES

**#lo ultimo que dijo fue la palabra que dejo en shock a pilar **

**Bueno sigamos**

Pilar: A-A-A-AROITES

Alexia: si el divino mas malo de todos asta ay una historia de el aunque creo que ustedes ya se la saben no…. Si nose la saben les digo … umm maestres por que asen esas señas de que¨ no se las diga¨

**Pilar voltio y era sierto los maestres agitaban las manos diciendo que no se las cuente bueno uno de ellos la cabeza solo se movia diciendo que no pero cuando pilar voltio las dejaron de aser**

Pilar: me perdi de algo ¬¬

Cabeza: ahh bueno ahh como

**Suena el baribu del maestre que indicaba que un divino esta suelto y la cabeza dijo**

Cabeza: ay un divino suelto tienen que ir aver alexia vas también

Alexia: si

**Todos se fueron y cuando los maestres se quedaron solos**

Cabeza: no podremos ocultarlo para siempre sabes grinto

Grinto: pues aremos lo imposible para que ella no lo sepa

¿?: y asi nomas

Grinto: no deverian seguir a pilar

**los tutores estaban ay pero nadie los veía por que eran invisibles y luego aparecieron y dijieron**

sara: no puedes ocultarle todo buscara respuestas después de este dia y si tu no se las das yo lo are

grinto: NO! No ay que decirle si no va estar en un gran peligro

sara(con una sonrisa): hehe

cabeza: de que te ries

sara : quiero ver cuanto dura grinto asi creo que hoy caira

grinto: yo no creo eso

sara: oye por lo menos sabes cual divino esta liberado

**todos se quedaron en shock por que lo que dijo solo tenia una explicasion**

grinto: TULIO!

Sara: exacto grinto y como soy la divina que ve el futuro no podras aser nada para detener esto

Grinto: tu lo liberastes

Sara: no el se libero solo para ver a su hermanita

Celeste: es la hora grinto

Raúl: ya no puedes ocultarlo mas

Fede: tiene razón

Celeste: quieres que se lo digamos nosotros o tu

Grinto: yo se lo diré

Cabeza: yo te ayuda grinto

Grinto: ¿?

Cabeza: la familia se ayuda no

**En el lugar donde estaba el divino hay se encontraba también los combo niños y paco dijo**

Paco: podemos aserlo por las buenas divino o por las malas

¿?: creen poder derrotarme

Serio: no cremos

Azul: sabemos

**Alexia vio un segundo al divino y dijo**

Alexia: alto recuerdan los que les dije el divino que me regalo la mascara

Todos: si

Alexia: pues es este

Pilar: uyy no importa vamos a derrotarlo

**Y pilar se lanso al atace**

Alexia: ella siempre es asi

Azul: no

Alexia : entonces que la pasa

**Pilar iva a golpiarlo pero el divino lo esquivo y vio los ojos de pilar y retorcedio asta que se tumbo con una roca**

Pilar: que te pasa me tienes miedo o que ?

¿?: no es que yo no te voy a golpear

Pilar: y por que no

**El divino guardo silencio pilar vio al divino unos segundos y dijo**

Pilar: T-T-TULIO!

Todos(menos alexia): tulio?

Tulio:hehehe ola hermana

Todos: hermana?

Tulio: si van aser eco mejor callense ¬¬

Pilar: esto es imposible tu tu tu estas muerto

Tulio: quien demonios te dijo esa semejante tontería

Pilar: mis tutores amigos de nuestros abuelos

Tulio: celeste, fede, raul, y sara

**Pilar asintió con la cabeza**

Tulio: van a ver por mentile a mi hermana

Serio: nos perdimos de algo pilar

Pilar: recuerdan que les dije que mi familia murió junto a mi hermano

Todos(menos alexia): sii

Pilar: pues el es mi hermano que pensé que estaba muerto

Serio: que

Paco: no puede se

Azul: es una mentira

Alexia: el es tu hermano?

**Tulio vio a alexia y dijo**

Tulio: hey ola alexia

Alexia: ola mucho tiempo sin vernos no

Tulio: si desde que te di la mascara

Alexia: hehehe si

Pilar: tulio me vas a explicar esto cuando llegamos a mi casa entonces transformate en humano y deja de coquetear y vámonos

Tulio(sonrojado):hey

**Pilar se pone enfrente de el y dice**

Pilar: va-mo-nos

Tulio: deacuerdo quieres venir alexia

Alexia: si

Pilar: vamos chicos

Paco: deacuerdo

Azul: estabien

Serio: mmm deacuerdo

**Todos se fueron a la casa de pilar que estaba ay los maestres y los tutores pilar los vio con cara ¨de que pasa aquí¨ y luego se senteron todos uvo silencio y tulio dijo**

Tulio: como se atreven a mentirle a mi hermana!

Sara: siges siendo ese niño que no dejan que le agan daño a su hermana ehh

Tulio: si suigo siéndolo y

Sara: por lo menos el mundo divino no te cambio

Tulio: hablan de ese mundo que dijieron que me tenia que quedar ay por seguridad

Celeste: si

Tulio: nuca me gusto aunque sea un divino

Pilar: ya

**Todos voltiaron a ver a pilar y continuo**

Pilar(con voz fría): ya me van a desir la verdad

**Fede le dio un pequeño codaso a grinto para que dijiera**

Grinto: bueno pilar lo sueños que as tenido y que tu hermano este vivo y tus tutores sean lo que son no son ninguna cosidencia

Pilar: en tonses que son

Grinto te explicare desde el principio

**Bueno asta que les dejo y les contare lo que paso con los demás brick me estaba enfandando en no devolverme mis googles entonces agarre el collar que me dio chikyuukuma que me convierte - para derrotar a brick pero me descontrole y termine lastimando a todos gravemente y están en el hospital bueno ahora si un es un adiós**


	6. capitulo6: presente y pasado

**Hola miren quien rereso si yo chikyuukuma bueno en este fic solo yo voy a narra porque los demás siguen en el hospital y Frida no hablara asta nuevo aviso espero que les guste comenten**

**Capitulo 6 : pasado y presente **

**Nos quedamos en **

Grinto: bueno pilar lo sueños que as tenido y que tu hermano este vivo y tus tutores sean lo que son no son ninguna cosidencia

Pilar: en tonses que son

Grinto: te explicare desde el principio

**Sigamos **

Grinto:recuerda que todos nosotros eramos combo niños

Pilar: si

Grinto: quien falta

Pilar: rebeca

Grinto: exacto ella era la mas fuerte de todos por que era de un demadianhu y tu eres un demedianhu por que ella era tu abuela

Pilar: que!

Todos pensando: esto va estar muy mal

Pilar: imposible sino siguiria viva o no

Grinto: ella dio todo su poder y vida en ti

Pilar: y quien es mi abuelo y como es que desapareció y que tiene que ver AIROTES en esto

Grinto : desapareció asi

**Ahorra narra grinto**

Estaba ella en la ceremonia de corronacion de la reina de los mundos que era para ti la ceremonia consistía en ponerte en una cama de piedra y hay darte cada uno de los poderes de los guardianes que prodegen a todo luego de eso iva ser una fiesta pero luego vino AROITES y destrullo todo tus padres intentaron detenerlo pero murieron el intento luego rebeca te dio todo que tenia a ti y luego te dio a tu abuelo para que el te protegiera mientras muchos hisieron tiempo para que tu abuelo,tu, celeste, fede,raul , sara y tu hemano escaparan por suerte escaparon de tal atros y por seguridad metieron a tu hermano al mundo divino para que entrenara hay y luego viniera tu abuelo te dejo con ellos para que estuvieras asalvo y que no supieras nada del pasado.

**Narrro yo**

Grinto: y asi sucedió

Pilar: deacuerdo usted no estuvo en esa ceremonia

Grinto:si

Pilar: entonces deveria estar muerto no….. al menos que usted sea sea sea sea sea

Grinto: sea tu abuelo

Pilar: siii

Grinto: pues lo soy pequña

Alexia, tulio(el tampoco sabia), paco , azul, serio : queeeeee!

Pilar: con razón me entrena lo doble que ellos T-T

Serio(pensando): esto me va de mal a peor T-T

Tulio: mi abuelo me encerro en el mundo divino T-T

Grinto: lo tomaron mejor de que lo esperara

Pilar y tulio: COMO QUE MEJOR ¡!

Pilar : bueno y AROITES que tiene que ver

Grinto: el quiere asorbe los poderes del demadianhu para ser invensible pero nunca puede

Pilar: esta bien

Grinto: ya respondi tus preguntas del pasado?

Pilar: si

Grinto: del presente cuales son tus preguntas?

Pilar: primero por que tengo esos sueños , quienes son las sombras , y por que una de esa me beso la mejilla ¬¬#

Cabeza: eso yo te lo explico

Pilar: deacuerdo

Tulio: como que una te beso la mejilla¬¬

Pilar: no te desquites conmigo si no fui la culpable

Tulio: pero tu lo soñastes¬¬

Pilar: si pero no fue mi culpa¬¬#

Cabeza: quieres que te explice si o no

Pilar: si maestre

Fede: solo por aurina al cabeza te digo que el es abuelo del grinto XD

Pilar: o por fvor eso es sierto

Cabeza: si

Pilar: okey

Serio(pensando): o por favor no me ********(chin)

Cabeza: tienes eso sueños por que te avertien la parte espiritual de los nuevos guardianes y la mia y de grinto

Pilar: dos de esas sombras son su partes espirituales y las otra cinco son de personas que si existen y que son los nuevos guarrdianes

Cabeza: si

Pilar: sabe quienes son

Cabeza: eso yo no se pero tu puedes descubrilos

Pilar: como ¨?

Cabeza: tienes que dormir tener el mismo sueño y tienes que peliar conta ellos para que sepas quien es quien deacuerdo

Pilar: si y luego patiar al que me beso la megilla ¬¬#

Serio(pensando): demonios que ago que ago si le digo me mata y si no le digo me descubre y luego me mata

Raul estaba viendo a serio y vio que se puso nervioso y dijo

Raul: te sucede algo serio

Todos voltiaron a serio y dijo

Serio: ami nada de nada total mente nada

Fede: que crees que somos tontos , inguenos o que

Serio: noooo

Pilar se acerca y dice

Pilar: recuerdo que tu dijistes que por ser amigos no se ocultan nada

Serio: aveces ni a los amigos se dicen cosas no pilar ¬¬

Pilar: deacuerdo al fuerza sera ¨SERAMAITEN¨ ( traducion: dolor infinito perol leve)

**Pilar iva ser que serio lo dijiera aunque para eso le tenia que causar un poco de dolor pero su hechizo no fuciono y la pregunta es por que ?**

'pilar: escudo de magia ¿?

Serio: que curioso no bueno tengo que irme adiós

Serio se va corriendo

Celeste: bueno ya es tarde mejor que cada uno se valla asu casa tulio te puedes quedar aquí

Tulio: de acuerdo adiós chicos y a-a-a-abuelo

Pilar: adiós tambie y también abuelo y bisabuelo

Cabeza: adiós ustedes dos

Grinto: adiós nietos

Paco: nooooo y si mejor se hablan por sus nobres se me ase muy raro

Todos: hahahahahaha

**Todos se fueron asu casa y como la casa de paco y azul están cerca usaron el mismo camino y entonces**

Paco: no se te ase raro el comportamiento de serio

Azul: pues mirrando la situación que estamos no

Paco: hahaha tienes razón pero me pregunto por que será

Azul: yo también y es una delas muchas cosas que oculta y además ya es suficiente que le oculte a pilar que le gusta y que finga que le gusto yo para que ella no sospeche y que le mienta

**Azul se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se tapo la boca rápidamente paco se quedo en shock unos segundos y luego dijo **

Paco: que serio esta enamorado de pilar pero dijo

Azul: dijo que gustaba de mi

Paco: si

Azul: pues les mintió

**Después de eso llegaron cada uno a su casa y dormieron **

**En la casa de pilar**

**Pilar estaba soñando lo de siempre pero estabes iva a peliar contra ellos para saber quien era ella narrara su sueño**

Estaba yo en el mismo sueño de siempre todo pasa igual nova nizza destruida la corretiada pero cuendo me agarro el brazo una sombra le patie la cara y me solto y se hiso para tras y dije

Pilar: no les tengo miedo quienes son

Sombra: descúbrelo pilar

Pilar lanzaba golpes intentando vencerlo el solo esquivaba y ella dijo

Pilar: eres tulio

Como las sombras estaban ahí también una sombra tomo la forma de tulio y luego deseparacieno diciendo

Tulio: soy el guardian divino (y desapareció)

Pilar: tengo que decir los nombre ayy que difícil bueno por lo menos se quienes son dos grinto y berni

Dos sombras tomoron la forma de grinto y berni ellos no dijieron nada y solo se fueron

Sombra 1: no puede ser

Sombra 2: que asemos

Sombra 3: ay que despertala

Sombra 4 : seria peligroso

Pilar : alexia

La sombra 4 se transformo en alexia y dijo

Alexia: guardian humana (desapareció)

Pilar: si tulio y alexia eran esas ustedes deben de ser paco

La sombra 2 se transformo el paco y dijo

Paco: guardian demonio (desapareció)

Pilar : azul

La sombra 3 se transformo el azul y dijo

Azul: guardiana angel (desapareció)

Pilar: y tu deveser

Sombra 1: serio

Pilar: si

La sombra se transformo en serio

Pilar: tu te podias tranforma cuando se tede la gana pero sigues aquí

Serio: si soprendida

Pilar: un poco ahora se por que mi poder no te afecto

Serio: umm

Pilar: tu fuiste el que me beso la megilla

Serio: si pero el del mundo real no lo sabe sabia quien eramos pero no sabíamos lo que asiamos o el quien te beso la megilla

Pilar: por eso estaba nervioso bueno es hora de que rereses al de verdad

Serio: alto (se le acerca la toma del brazo la jala asia el y la besa en la boca) listo lla puedes

Pilar(sonrojada y un poco enojada): no lo puedes aser en el mundo real

Serio: el de verdad no se atrevería cariño

Pilar: serio

Serio: guardian mago (desapareció)

Y después de que desaparesiera me desperté

Pilar: me pregunto como estarán los otros (pensó en el beso) eso no se me quitara ni con terapia (susurrando) pero me gusto

**Narra yo con serio que fue el ultimo de resivir su espíritu y por eso se despertó igual que los demás pero se volvieron a dormir serio pensó **

serio: hhehehe quisas lo aga de verdad esta vez

**y se durmió al dia siguiente serio y azul estaban en la escuela **

azul( mirrando a serio): alegre serio

serio: sip

**vino paco**

paco: ogian no se despertaron como a media noche

los dos: siiii

paco: entonces también son

los dos: siiiii

paco: genial que son

azul: yo la guardiana angel

serio: yo el guardián mago y tu

paco: el guardián demonio

**alexia vino**

alexia: oigan no

los tres : siii

alexia: enton-

los tres: siiii

alexia: déjeme ter-

paco y serio: noooo

azul: malos

alexia: y entonces que son yo la guardiana humana

azul: serio mago , paco demonio, y yo angel

**tulio vino**

tulio: y yo el guardian divino

alexia:que ases aquí

tulio: mis tutores y mi abuelo me metieron a la escuela ¬¬

serio: no deveria estar pilar contigo

tulio: si pero se salto la cerca para pasar aquí

serio: a bueno la ire a buscar

**tulio le agarra la camiseta y cia al piso y pregunta**

tulio: y de que vas hablar con ella ehh?

Serio: no te importa

Tulio: es mi hermana

Serio: es mi amiga (pensando) y espero que futura novia

Tulio: futura que

Serio:les metes verdad

**Tulio solo asintió con la cabeza**

Serio: esto me va a doler T-T

Pilar: ya solo llevas un dia aquí y estas peliando

Tulio: mmmm

Pilar: agredece que te voy a pasa esta

Serio: gracias pilar

Pilar: ni te salvastes por completo

Serio: que

Pilar: tu y yo vamos a hablar luego

**Tulio iva a desir algo pero le tapa la boca alexia**

Alexia: mejor calllate ¬¬#

**Comenzó la clase la maestra presento a tulio y siguió con la clase asta que **

Grinto: maestra necesito que pilar , serio, azul, paco, tulio y alexia vengan a ayudarme a limpiar la bibloteca

Maestra: deacuerdo niños

**Los niños salieron y el maestre grinto dijo**

Grinto: ay un divino suelto vayan por el

Todos (menos tulio): siii

Grinto: tu también tulio

Tulio: le recuerdo que soy

Grinto: te recuerdo quien soy

Pilar: te gano ahora(jalándole la oreja) vámonos

**Y todos fueron a lugar donde estaba el divino **

**Y asta qui les dejo por que todo esto son nueve pagina espero que les aiga gustado comente y todo eso aviso no hay avisos adios**


	7. capitulo 7:divino verdad y atrapados

**Hola este mi otro fic espero que les gusten por sierto todos siguen en el hospital y no pueden venir que mal y bien como sea sigamos **

**Capitulo 7: el divino de la verdad y atrapados**

**Bueno nos que damos **

Grinto: tu también tulio

Tulio: le recuerdo que soy

Grinto: te recuerdo quien soy

Pilar: te gano ahora(jalándole la oreja) vámonos

**Y todos fueron a lugar donde estaba el divino **

**Bueno sigamos en el lugar era la cueva que abia visitado cabeza y pilar todos llegaron rápidamente azul dijo**

Azul: es verdad- verdad con poder de 90 este divino ase que todos digan verdades solo tocándolos o viéndolo a los ojos

Pilar: por que no vinieron mis tutores

Todos:

Paco: como sea vamos a vencerlo combo niños vamos

Paco se lanzo al atace pero el divino lo agarro y lo hiso verlo a los ojos y dijo

Verdad-verdad: dime todo lo que ocultas

Paco:hise trampa en el exame lei tres poemas de serio y ise que pilar chocara con un tipo para que se besaran y tome foto

**El divino luego de eso lo lanzo y paco dijo**

Paco: por que dije eso

Serio: leistes mis poemas

Pilar: tu fuiste el culpable de eso y tomastes foto te voy a

**El divino la golpeo y intento agarrala pero tulio se interpuso y agarro a tulio hiso que lo mirrar a los ojos y ya saben que sigue**

Tulio: bese a alexia mientras dormía una vez y le robe 50 pesos

**El divino lo solto **

Alexia(sonrojada): que hisistes que me debes 50 pesos

**El divino sin que se dieran cuanta capturo a azul **

Azul: me gusta paco serio le mentio a pilar diciendo que el gustaba de mi patie a propósito a pilar

Pilar(sonrojada):ahhh

Paco(sonrojado): que

Serio(sonrojado):prometistes no desir

Tulio: serio olvidalo

Alexia: por eso no guardo ningún secreto

El divino oyo eso la atrpo y dijo

Verdad-verdad: aver si es cieto

Alexia: que se suponía que tenia que pasar

El divino concentro mas su fuerza y hiso que revelara su único secreto

Alexia: me gusta tulio

Tulio(sonrojado y feliz): enserio

Alexia(sonrojada):ay s-s-s-s-si

**El divino dejo a alexia se fue con serio y **

Serio: amo a pilar(no dijo gustar si no amo:3) desde siempre

Pilar(sonrojada): suéltalo ya

**El divino lo suelta y agarra rápidamente a pilar que esta casi la orca**

Verdad-verdad:vamos a ver cuantos secretos tienes niña

Pilar: dejame ir a veras

Verdad-verdad: dime tus secretos

Pilar: amo a serio , odio que azul se aga la sabelo toda,y que paco no amita que le gusta azul, que tulio se rinda en serse el emo y que salga con alexia de una vez y odio que el maestre grinto me entrene lo doble y soy una demadianhu

Verdad-verdad: eres un demadianhu entonces será mejor protegerte

**El divino abre un portal y mete a pilar a ahí pero serio la agarra de la mano y se lo lleva adentro ay también luego los demás entraron para salvarlos y todos quedan atrapados en diferentes lugares de hay pero cada uno con una pareja serio con pilar, paco con azul, y tulio con alexia vamos con tulio y alexia**

Tulio(sonrojado): amm alexia

Alexia(sonrojada): s-si

Tulio(sonrojado): enserio loque dijistes era verdad

alexia(sonrojada): si el que tu me gustas

tulio se le acerca y ella retorsede asta pegar con una pared cuando la acorala

tulio: hehehe

alexia: que vas a aser

tulio: esto

**tulio se acerca para besarla la beso y ella correspondió ensengida y mejor hay que dejarlos solos vamos con azul y paco**

paco(sonrojado): oye azul

Azu(sonrojada)l: s-s-si paco

**El la agarra del brazo la atrai asia el y la besa ella se que do soprendida pero conrespondio el beso y lo disfruto**

Paco: tu también me gusta

Azul: sabes ay algo que me gusta mas que tu

Paco: quuueeee!

Azul lo toma de la camisa y lo besa

Azul: besarte es lo que mas me gusta

Paco: quieres repiticion

**Bueno vamos a dejar solos a estos y vamos con mi pareja favorita **

Serio: pilar

Pilar: vamos ay que buscar a los demás serio

Serio: pilar me intentas evadir

Pilar: no es eso solo

Serio la agarra de las muñequeas y la estampa contra la pared sin aserle daño

Serio(viéndola directamente alos ojos): entonces que es ilumíname pilar

Pilar: s-serio

Serio: si cariño

Pilar(bajando la mirada): t-tenemos que encontrar a los demás

Serio: no tenias que hablar conmigo pues dilo por que de aquí no nos movemos asta que digas lo que tengas que decir ehhh

Pilar: serio m-me duele

**Serio se separa rápidamente al oir esto pilar se cai de rodillas y serio se arodilla enfrente de ella **

Serio: te hise daño

Pilar: tu no pero el d-divino s-i

Serio: donde

Pilar: en el cuello

**Serio ve su cuello que tenia unos cuantos hoyos de herida y sangre serio dijo**

Serio(tocando en la herida): por favor curate

**Y se curro ooooooo**

Serio: pero que

Pilar: tu eres un mago recuerdas gracias

Serio: ya me vas a decir

Pilar: bueno (cabibaja)

Serio: vamos pilar (levantándola cabeza para que la mirre)

Pilar: de acuerdo lo que te quiero decir es que yo te amo y no se si tu ami

Serio: yo también te amo pilar

**Serio la aserca asia ella y la besa dulcemente y durarona y por unos minutos pero como me enseñaron en biología necesitamos aire entonces se separaron**

serio: ya podemos buscar a los demás

pilar: quiero quedarme un pocito mas

serio: heheh deacuerdo

**bueno este es el final adios**


	8. capitulo 8:parejas y recuerdos

**burbuja: ola a todos bueno este fic yo lo voy a narrar por que soy la primera que me recupere de la maniayica **

**Frida: quieres estar mas tiempo en el hospital verdad¬¬#**

**burbuja: no chikyuu te provio hablar **

**Frida: si pero en la historia no en la introducción**

**burbuja: deacuerdo vamos**

**capitulo: parejas y recuerdos**

**bueno nos quedamos en que los chicos están atrapados en una especie de universo raro o cárcel bueno sigamos (escuchen new classic) **

**después de la esena de beso cada pareja se va a buscar a los otros vamos con tulio y alexia**

Tulio: como podemos encontralos mas rápido

Alexia: puedes leer metes no

Tulio: si

Alexia: entonces intenta leer las mentes de ellos para ver si están cerca

Tulio. Deacuerdo

**Tulio estaba intentando leyendo mentes primero la de alexia**

Alexia(pensando):quiero salir de aquí para poder ir con el a un lugar juntos quisas besarnos un poco mas kyaaaa X3

Tulio: hehehe que te pareces cuando salgamos vamos al cine

Alexia (sonrojada ): no la mia idiota (pensando) que guapo X3

Tulio: jijiji

Alexia(sonrojada ): concentrate ¬/¬#

Tulio: de acuerdo de acuerdo jejeje

**Tulio lo intento denuevo y encontró otros pensamientos**

¿?1(pensando): quiero salir de aquí aunque pasar este tiempo junto a paco no esta mal…..ay que bien besa X3

¿?2(pensando): espero lograr encontrar la salida para que azul piense que soy listo un poco además quisas la impresione espero que nada aurrine lo mio con azul

Tulio:encontré a azul y a paco

Alexia : genial vamos

Tulio: ahhh si

Alexia: que pasa

Tulio: ellos están juntos como pareja

Alexia: luego aclaramos todo eso ahora vamos

**Ellos fueron corriendo a la dirección donde paco y azul se encontraba mientras ellos**

Azul: ahhh estoy un poco cansada

Paco: suvete a mi espalda

Azul: te are mucha molestia mejor no

Paco: ya vamos con esa atitud pareces angel

Azul: soy un angel …. Un momento los diablos y angeles tienen alas no

Paco : si pero no creo que podemos volar

Azul pensó en volar y volo

Paco: como es

Azul: solo tienes que pensar en volar y ya

**Paco pensó en volar (oooohhh asombroso paco piensa - paco: oye -burbuja: vuelva a la historia) y volo**

Paco: genai asi no se nos ara tan cansado encontralos

¿?: no es justo vuelan

**Ellos dos voltiaron y se dieron cuenta que era alexia y tulio**

Azul: alexia tulio que bueno encontralos

Tulio: si pero no tan bueno como que ustedes dos son novios mmmjjj

Paco: como lo saben

Tulio: leo mentes

Paco:ahhhh

Tulio: buenos encontremos a pilar y al tonto

Alexia: serio

Tulio: como sea

**Tulio se consentro y encontró otros dos penamientos **

¿?(pensando): por fin se lo dije y espero que estemos asi un largo tiempo solo ella es mia de nadie mas y …. Que es eso quien esta en mi mente tulio sal ahorra

**Tulio se callo de espaldas por que le dieron un golpe mental y **

Alexia: que paso

Tulio: el maldito de serio me dio un golpe mental auch no tiene mucha experiencia pero si que es fuerte

Alexia: bueno intenta con pilar

**Tulio se iba concentrar pero**

¿?: no es necesario

**Todos voltiaron y vvieron a pilar cargada en la espalda de serio**

Serio: tulio si te mentes otra bes a mi cabeza vas a ver

Tulio: deja a mi hermana maldito bastardo

Alexia(sarcastica): que buenos amigos no

Paco(sarcastico): ahja los mejores

Azul: no lo creo

Alexia: no le entiendes al sarcasmo verdad

Paco: oye no le digas nada a mi angelito

Azul: ahhh gracias

Paco: por nada :3

Pilar: genial al parecer todos tienen pareja alexia y tulio , paco y azul, y serio y yo

Tulio: prohíbo lo ultimo

Pilar: en tonces me meto en la cabeza de alexia y le borro la memoria y no se acuerrda de ti

Tulio: odio cuando no me salgo con la mia

Todos: jajajajaja

Serio: bueno ay que aser algo para larganos de aquí

Paco: yo tengo una idea

Todos(menos azul): enserio?

Paco: si enserio¬¬ ….

Azul: cual es tu idea paco

**Paco se acerca a tulio y le golpea el brazo pero el no sintió nada**

Tulio: por que hicistes eso

Paco: te dolio

Tulio: claro que no soy un divino

Paco :de acuerdo

**Se dirije a don de esta alexia y la golpea en el brazo**

Tulio: oye vas a ver

Paco: alto… te dolio alexia

Alexia: no , no me dolio

Azul: creo que ya se que intentas decir

Pilar: que cosa

Paco: esto solo es un sueño una ilucion en que estamos juntos

Serio: si esto solo es un sueño significa

Tulio: que solo ay que despertar

Alexia: y asi reresaremos a casa

Azul: y derotamos al divino y todo vuelve la normalidad temporal mente

**Todos se miraran y serio mira a pilar que esta preocupada**

Serio: que te pasa pilar

Pilar: si esto solo es un sueño una ilucion por que cuando me lastimo el divino lo sentí real

Azul: quisas parque te lastimo en la vida real y aquí te duele también

Pilar: ohhh deacuerda … ach

Serio: que

Pilar: esto es solo un sueño y lo sueños no se pueden recordar aahhhh entonces todos olvidaderemos lo que paso aquí y nadie recordara que lla todos tenemos novios que mala pata

Serio: eso no importa

Pilar: ahhh

Serio: de todos modos cuando te pide en el mundo real será mejor heheh

Pilar: ahhhhh

Paco: bueno creo que ya todos sabemos que aser no

Todos: si

**Todos se concentraron y en el mundo real despertaron en la casa de pilar con los maestres y los tutores de pilar**

Grinto: niños estabien

Pilar: si….. HEY DONDE ESTA EL DIVINO!

Celeste: lo derotamos y lo delvomimos al mundo divino

Tulio: pero no devio tener uno de nuestro tótems

Paco: queras decir uno de nuestro tótems tu no tienes

Cabeza: si tiene por eso no es malo

Paco: asi cual es ¿?

Tulio: la serpiente …..bueno como lo reresaron

Raul: los magos pueden cambiar los tótems solo se lo cabie y ya

Todos: ahhhh

Serio: recuerdan algo del sueño

Pilar: si yo todo no se los demas

Serio: contigo esta bien ajajaja

Pilar: jajajajaj

Tulio: asta cren que yo lo olvide ehh¬¬#

Serio: si que tengo mala suerte ¬¬

Paco:que bueno si lo recuerdo

Azul: y yo también paco

Paco: genial

Alexia: yo también recuerdo

Tulio: genial X3

Fede: de que nos pérdimos

Tulio: serio y pilar salen se hicieron novios en el sueño prohíban eso a pilar

Serio: hey no es justo si también tu alexia son novios y también azul y paco

Tulio: pero pilar es mi hermana

Cabeza: ahhh nos les recuerda algo

Todos ellos: siiiii

Fede: se parecen a nosotros cuando teníamos su edad

Celeste: si sara no dejaba que grinto salía con rebeca y inventava un monto de cosas

Sara: que puenos tiempos

Raul: recuerdo que una vez te ayude para que pareciera que grinto se hiso en los patalones enfrente de rebeca

Grinto(tronándose los dedos): en tonces fuiste tu ehhh

Raul: yo y mi bocota

Sara: eso fue muy divertido si también cuando fede intento ser romantico con celeste y hiso millones de cosas tontas

Paco: si alguna vez pido consejos de eso recuérdame no pedírselos a el

Fede: callense quieres¬/¬

Celeste: y cuando raul acoralo a sara en una pared y la beso es fue su primer beso juntos luego se hicieron novios

Tulio y alexia(pensando):eso si que es raro

Cabeza: cuando rebeca intento matar a sara por que avia arruinado el dia que grinto le prupuso matrimonio jajajaja

Grinto: tenias que recordamelo me avento muchas cosas

Todos : jajajajajajajajajajajaja

Celeste: bueno vayan a jugar en la pisina afuera

Serio:no tenemos traje de baño

Raul: no se preocupen

**ase su magia y trai trajes de baño a todos. Todos se cambian y se van a la pisina **

**azul tenia u biquini ajustado calor azul con detalles azul fuerte (paco babiando)**

**alexia un traje de baño de una piesa color naranja y a los lados estaba unas rayas color amarillo (tulio babiando)**

**pilar tenia un traje de baño dedos piesas color verde con detalles morados (serio babiando)**

**paco tenia el shorts de traje de baño color rojo fuerte y sin camiseta y lo tenia marcadoel pecho muy bien para su edad (azul baviando)**

**tulio tenia un shorts también color verde fuerte y sin camiseta y también lo tenia marcado su pecho (alexia babiando)**

**serio igual pero su shorts era naranja fuerte y sin camisa y lo tenai mas marcado (pilar babiando)**

pilar(sonrojad): bueno vamos a divertinos

todos:si

**todos se divertieron y todo eso**

**bueno asta qui les dejo el fic **

**chikyuu: por que tanto corazones **

**burbuja: por que ellos que rian eso **

**chikyuu: ahh bueno adiós**


	9. capitulo9:baile

**Hola a todos burbuja no narra joy para quitarle el espíritu de bombon por que ya vieron que burbuja en el otro fic estaba mas agreciva y un poco rara pues era por eso solo hoy voy a narrar hoy bueno sigamos**

**Capitulo 9: baile y el regreso**

**Bueno nos quedamos que ellos fueron a la pisina de pilar bueno luego de divertise se fueron a su casa y al dia siguiente se encontraron en la escuela y entonces antes de empezar las clases**

Pilar: que divertido fue ayer

Serio: con cuerdo

**Paco en su celular tenia como sonido de un latigo que se mueve y entonces lo activo cuando serio termino de decir la frase**

Serio: madura paco ¬¬

Paco: jijiji

Azul(cargando un monto de libros): paco me puedes ayudar por favor y por favor deja de activar ese sonido siiii (con ojos de angelito que es)

Paco: si azul

**Tulio agarro el celular de paco y aciono el sonido**

Paco: ya madurra tulio¬¬#

Tulio:hahahaha si que es gracioso

Alexia(voz media seductora): tulio después de clases podemos ir al cine

Tulio: lo que tu digas

**Serio agaro el celular y activo el sonido**

Tulio: madurra ¬¬

Serio:si que es gracioso

**Lo que no saben que significa el sonido es que lo están controlando como antiguo esclavo las mujeres**

Las tres: maduren si

**Bueno empezó la clase y la maestra dijo que tendrain clase de baile todo la semana y que ella iva a ayudar afuerra quien estaba grinto para tocar su barribu y una grabadora también todos tenia que elijir pareja y pues ya saben con quien cada quien no mirremos**

Tulio: quieres ser mi pareja de baile?

Alexia: claro ya sabes jajaja

Azul: vamos a bailar juntos ehh paco

Paco: claro azul

**Y una ilera atrás de azul de corazones rotos por que ella ya tenia pareja XD**

Serio: o-

**Interumpido**

Raimundo: oye pilar quieres ser mi pareja ¿?'

Pilar(sin prestale mucha atención y voz fria): no

**Todos menos los amigos y hermano de pilar se quedaron con cara de WTFFFFFFFF si no saben que significa buscelo**

Serio(con la miradita seductura): quieres ser mi pareja de baile pilar?

Pilar(con la misma miradita):claro

Ramundo: sabes que el es serio verdad

Pilar: si

Ramundo: prefieres a el que ami

Pilar: wow asta que endendistes adiós

**Todos ya tenían pareja menos Raimundo (XD) y comenzo una canción para cada pareja primero azul y paco luego tulio y alexia y al ultimo pilar y serio que bailaron la de ella y el a y les va la letra**

_**Ella es de la habana, él de nueva york  
ella baila en tropicana, a él le gusta el rock  
ella vende besos en un burdel  
mientras él se gradúa en u.c.l.a**_

_**Ella es medio marxista, él es republicano  
ella quiere ser artista, él odia a los cubanos  
él cree en la estatua de la libertad  
y ella en su vieja habana de la soledad.**_

_**Él ha comido hamburguesas  
ella moros con cristianos  
él, el champagne con sus fresas  
ella un mojito cubano  
ella se fue de gira a yucatan  
y él de vacaciones al mismo lugar.**_

_**Mulata hasta los pies, él rubio como el sol  
ella no habla inglés, y él menos español  
él fue a tomar un trago sin sospechar  
que iba a encontrar el amor en aquel lugar.**_

_**Lo que las ideologías dividen al hombre  
el amor con sus hilos los une en su nombre.**_

_**Ella mueve su cintura al ritmo de un tan tan  
y él se va divorciando del tío sam  
él se refugia en su piel... la quiere para él  
y ella se va olvidando de fidel  
qué sabían lennin y lincoln del amor  
qué saben fidel y clinton del amor...**_

_**Ella se sienta en su mesa, él tiembla de la emoción  
ella se llama teresa y él se llama john  
ella dice hola chico, él contesta hello  
a ella no le para el pico, él dice speak slow**_

_**El se guardó su bandera, ella olvidó los conflictos  
él encontró la manera de que el amor salga invicto  
la tomó de la mano y se la llevó  
el yanqui de la cubana se enamoró.**_

_**Lo que las ideologías dividen al hombre  
el amor con sus hilos los une en su nombre.**_

_**Ella mueve su cintura al ritmo de un tan tan  
y él se va divorciando del tío sam  
él se refugia en su piel... la quiere para él  
y ella se va olvidando de fidel  
qué sabían lennin y lincoln del amor  
qué saben fidel y clinton del amor...**_

_**Ahora viven en Paris  
buscaron tierra neutral  
ella logró ser actriz, él es un tipo normal  
caminan de la mano, calle campos elíseos  
como quien se burla del planeta y sus vicios.**_

**Bueno cuendo acabaron las de mas parejas menos Raimundo la maestra dijo**

Maestra: bueno chicos este baile era como un concurso para ver quien representaba a la escuelo en el concurso de baile interescolar

Todos: ahhhhh

Maestra: bueno solo una pareja podrá representarlos a nuestra escuela y dos mas para si la primera le pasara algo malo bueno les digo quien fue de la primera pareja

Perla: pues yo y telmo somos de la primera pareja no maestra

Maestra : no perla ustedes no son de la primera pareja y ni de las otras dos

Perla y telmo: quueeee! Entonces quienes

Maestra: las parejas secundarias son azul y paco y las tresiarla tulio y alexia

Azul y paco: nosotros

Tulio:wow

Alexia: y eso que no tome clases

Maestra: y las primera es serio y pilar

Perla: que imponsible

Telmo: que

Raimundo(pensando ): me las pagaras serio

Pilar: a genial

Serio: de acuerdo

**Sono la campana del almuerzo y todos fueron los chocos se sentaron en la misma mesa y alexia pregunto**

Alexia:donde están paco y azul?

Tulio:orita veo

Alexia: de acuerdo … pero estabes no te metas en la mia primero ehh¬¬

Serio: tamboco en la mia

Pilar: ni se te acura en la mia

Tulio: aguafistas ustedes dos no alexia

**Tulio se concentro y encontró los pensamientos de azul y paco **

Paco(pensando):hehehe esto quiero que dure todo el almuerzo

Azul(pensando):paco si que beso fantástico

**En la mesa**

Tulio: ahhhh

Pilar: que oistes

Tulio: se están besando no se donde pero se están besando saben estoy sevuro de algo

Los tres: que cosa

Tulio: cuendo crescan van a ser adictos a el se-

Pilar: se lo que quieres decir no lo digas

Serio: yo también

Alexia: si y yo… aunque estoy deacuerdo contigo

Paco: deacuerdo con que

**Estaba destras de ellos**

Todos: ehhhh denada

Paco:ummm como sea ay que ir ala guarida

Todos : deacuerdo

Tulio: aunque ustedes dos se estaban divirtiendo no

Paco y azul(sonrojados):deja de aser eso

**Todos fueron ala guarida se encontraron con grinto entrenaron …. Bueno los dejaremos asi vamos a una parte oscura tenebrosa y rara que nadie en esta tierra conoce y veamos que se oye**

¿?: con que la demadianhu esta viva pense que murió como los demás que tal sivas por ella Aceber

Aceber: si amo AIROTES

AIROTES:ESA NIÑA VA ESTAR BIEN ENTRENADA CUANDO LLEGE (VE EN UN ESPAJO)AL PARECER TIENE AYUDA DE LOS GUARDIANES Y DE LOS ANTIGUAS HEHEH ESTO SERA DIVERTIDO PERO ESTA VES NO ME GANARAN PREPARATE DEMADIANHU

**Reresando a la guaridad **

Paco: por que ahora tenemos que entrenar nuestras otras abilidades

Grinto: AIROTES puede reresar en cualquier momento

**AIROTES es la palabra que retumbaba en la cabeza de pilar después de pensar un poco sero el puño fuerte mente y con la mirada un poco deenojo tenia serio la miro y dijo **

Serio: se lo que estas pensando y creo que si te dejas llevar por el enojo cosas malas pasaran

Pilar: lo sepero en solo pensarla me da un enojo

Tulio:muy grande no

Pilar: si

Tulio: ami también pero no quiero dejarme llevar por el odio y tu tampoco sabes

Pilar: de acuerdo

Alexia: promételo

**Todos la miraron y continuo**

Alexia: promete que no te dejaras llevar por el odio

Pilar: lo prometo

Azul: a todos

Pilar: prometo a todos que no me dejare llevar por el odio y le venganza

Paco: estabien

Los demás: si

Paco: además quien no se dejaría llevar si le hicieran eso aunque ya no puedes por que lo prometistes ehhhh

Pilar:jajaja pero tu siempre cuando pelas llevas un poco de odio

Paco:mentira

Azul: si es cierto lo siento

Paco:ayyyy

Todos : jajaja

Grinto: como deven perfeccionar sus abilidades de sus cualidades cada uno entrenara con los antiguos guardianes nosotros paco entrenaras con fede te advierto que no será bonito

Paco: esto me va doler

Grinto: azul tu con celeste puede para ser inofensiva pero cuando quiere ella es puede darte un entrenamiento muy difícil

Azul: no me da buena espina esto

Grinto:tulio tu con sara ella es muy ruda entonces ten cuidado

Tulio: ay no

Grinto: alexia tu vas a entrenar conmigo y te digo no va ser fácil

Alexia: aquien le cambio

grinto:serio tu con raul puede que sea bueno pero sus entrenamientos son los mas difíciles pero no tanto como el entrenamiento que resivira pilar

serio: creo que voy a tener cicatrices

pilar: quien me va a entrenar a mi

grinto: el mismo quien entreno a tu abuela cabeza

todos(menos serio): estas muerta

serio: nooooooo!

Pilar: esto me va a dejar de doler asta el año 2198

Cabeza: esajerados ¬¬

**Bueno asta qui les dejo adiós y para el otro fic va a narrar los demás entonces adiós**


	10. capitulo 10: el entrenamiento de paco

**Bueno hola se preguntaran por que ya no narran los demás pues es que me hisieron enojar que los encerre entonces todas las demás istorrias es posible que solo yo las narra bueno sigamos**

**Capitulo 10: el entrenamiento de paco (estos 6 capitulos serran de puro entrenamiento de ellos a su vista )**

**Nos quedamos en que el maestro le decía a cada uno cual iva ser su maestro o maestra para practicar sus abilidades primero con paco que le toco el maestre fede**

Paco: ya estoy aquí maestre

Fede: tu entrenamiento será muy duro como demonio tienes mucho odio asia todo lo bueno y tienes muchos poderes que son manejados por ese sentimiento tienes que controlarlo como sea posible por que si no ese sentimiento te controlara y lastimaras a todas a los que quieres asta a quien amas

**Paco oyo atentamente todo lo que dijo y se asusto por que sabia que tenia que controlarlo pues según la explicación podría lastimar a los que ama y eso incluia a azul y eso le importo mucho **

Paco: estabien

Fede: que raro grinto dijo que eras un poco testarudo y que tus debilidades no eran físicas según emocionales no….. mmmm a es cierto te dije que si no lo controlabas lastimarías a los que amas y eso incluye a azul no jejej eso me da una idea

Paco(enojado): le tocas un cabello y te juro que are que te trages agua bendita

Fede: y como sabes que eso me daña ehh

Paco: no lo ase ¿?

Fede: la verdad si …. estas descontrolándote niño recuerda tienes que controlar el odio no que te invada

Paco: lo se

Fede: jejeje

Paco(curioso): de que se rie ¿?

Fede: solo es que me recuerdas a mi cuando tenia tu edad

Paco(burlon): entonces sere malo para las cosas romaticas jajajajaja

Fede: muy gracioso niño¬¬... bueno empecemos con el entrenamiento

**Fede aplaudió dos veces y apareció un campo para volar contrampas y todo eso y paco pregunta**

Paco: pero esto como me ayudara a controlar mis problemas de emociones

Fede: te ayudo ahora ya que aceptaste que tienes problemas pero para este ejercicio eso es secundario primero tienes que controlar tu vuelo y eso sol-

**Paco no lo dejo terminar por que estaba volando y se lanso a esquivar cada atace que le ponía el campo y lo logro sin dificultad fede se quedo con cara de o.O **

Fede: co-como es posible yo tarde asta que me terminaron de explicar

Paco: es por que en el sueño que tuvimos todos juntos azul y yo aprendimos a volar ella solo dijo que pensara en volar y ya

Fede: como que son muy unidos ehh jejeje

Paco: que te adverti ¬¬

Fede: ya ya niño aunque es impresionante pues normalmente uno tiene que ser muchos intentos para pasar el nivel 3 por lo menos tu fuiste mas inteligente o te importa mucho esa chica

Paco: si me importa que tu no lo amites no se significa que que yo no pueda

Fede(pensando): este es impulsivo solo por una cosa emm si que nos parecemos vamos aver que lo ase enojar

Fede: bueno niño vamos tenesmos que seguir entrenando

**Aplaudió dos veces y se desapareció el campo de entrenamiento y fede lo llevo a otro lado un cuarto que es como de 15x15 solo avia una lámpara yque iluminaba ese cuarto en el fondo avia una persona que no se le podía ver la cara fede se coloco alado de aquella persona y dijo **

Fede: muéstrate niña

**La niña obedeció y se mostro y era azul quien estaba ay paco estaba feliz por que era azul pero luego azul dijo**

Azul: por que trajo a este

Paco: azul que te pasa

Azul: mmjj nada tonto

Paco(preocupado):azul estas bien

Azul: que te valga no ni que fueras importante en mi vida

**A paco se les trullo el corazón al oir esas palabras bajo la cabeza y azul siguió hablando**

Azul:el único importante para mi es mi querido y lindo serio

**Luego apericio serio en otra puerta que avia ay y dijo**

Serio: me hablaste lindura

Azul: seriooo

**Y sedieron un apasionante beso lo cual paco lo enfurrecio pero no dijo ni una sola palabra asta que se separaron y dijo**

Paco: entonces te importa el no y serio que ay con pilar

Serio: esa rarita no me importa solo mi bella azul solo mia

Paco(enojado):TERMINASTES CON PILAR PARA ROBARME A AZUL?

Serio: yo no te robe nada ella asepto al mejor verdad bellesa

Azul: claro amor

**Y otro beso se dieron (que mala soy)**

Paco: se que tengo controlar mi ira enojo odio pero esto a llegado a mi limite vas a ver serio

Azul: no le vas aser daño yo lo protejere

**paco la ve y la ve con tristesa baja la cabeza y pregunta**

paco(voz fría): enserio te gusta?

Azul: claro que si es solo mio y el me ase feliz

**paco voltio a verlos y sonrio y dijo**

paco: si te ase feliz esta bien para mi azul (pensando) aunque ami me duela

**se oyo alguien que aplaudía y voltio a ver quien era y era fede y dijo**

fede: pasastes la prueba

paco: que cual

fede: ellos no son los verdaderos serio y azul son unas copias que yo invente para una prueba que te iva poner consistía en que preferias llevarte por el odio o dejar esto asi como estaba y aceptarlo

paco: dejame entender esto era una prueba que me pusistes

fede: aja

paco: y serio y azul no salen

fede: exacto

paco(emocionado y feliz): SIIII AZUL SIGE SIENDO MIA ¡!

Fede: exacto esta es la misma prueba que me pusieron a mi

Paco: no para esta prueba deverias estar enamorado

Fede(sonrojado): creo que hable mucho vámonos

Paco(picaro): te gusta celeste son novios o ya están casados ehh

**Fede se paro en seco y se sonrojo a no mas poder**

Paco: jejejejeje

Fede: sabes si estoy casado con ella algún problema

Paco: no la verdad es buena noticia asi se que puedo estar con azul

Fede: me usastes

Paco: básicamente bueno que siguira del entrenamiento

Fede: tus poderes

**Bueno asta aquí les dejo por que lo siguiente del entrenamiento de paco son poderes armas y mas nada interesasnte bueno adios**


	11. Capitulo 11: el entrenamiento de azul

**Hola ya rerese y espero que les guste este capitulo de mi fic bueno sigamos por que no se me acurre otra cosa para decir**

**Capitulo 11: el entrenamiento de azul**

**En el otro fic vimos el entrenamiento de paco para controlar sus emociones de ira ahora vamos con azul**

Azul: aquí estoy maestra

Celeste: bien vamos a fortaleces tus debilidades mentales

Azul:ehhhh

**Azul no entendía pues ella era la mas inteligente de todos **

Celeste: te preguntaras cuales si eres la mas inteligente pues veras azul las debilidades mentales no se trata de inteligencia si no como ves las cosas como y como eres por ejemplo pilar en el caso de ella no tiene puesto que ella ve como son las cosas no se ase ilusiones ni nada también actua como ella es no como otros quieren

Azul: pero yo veo como son las cosas y actuo como soy no por que otros me digan

Celeste : enserio y si vemos tu recuerdos

**Azul lo pensó un momento y dijo**

Azul: no hay problema

**Celeste dijo un palabras raras y entraron a la mente de azul y estaban viendo un recuerdo de ella cuando tenia tres años y estaba con su padres**

Celeste: veamos que pasa

**Hay se veía que los padres le decían algo y vieron de mas cerca pues no los podía ver **

Padre:vamos señorita tiene que sentarse correctamente

Madre: aga caso y deje a ese muñeco

**La madre le rebata el muñeco**

Pequeña Azul(llorando):no quiero a zafiro noooo

Padre: no llore jovensita las niñas bien no lloran

**Pequeña azul deja de llorar**

Madre: nos desharemos de esto de acuerdo azul

Pequeña Azul: si mama

**Azul mirra con detalle ese recuerdo y se pone triste**

Celeste: ves desde que este dia siempre tus padres te tenían bajo presión y asias lo que ellos decían al pie de la letra por miedo a que si no lo ases te quieran menos ….. pero eso se relajo cuando lo conosistes

**Azul voltio a verla pues sabia a quien se refería**

Azul: cuando conocí a paco

Celeste: exacto vamos a ver si

**Celeste los trasporto a otro recuerdo este era en el parque central ay se vei azul de 6 años leyendo un libro y adelante se veía a unos niños jugando nova nok (no se como se dice)entre ellos era paco quien lanso la pelota asta la pequeña azul y le golpio la cabeza y luego agarro la pelota **

P paco: lo siento niña estas bien

P azul: si que estaban jugando?

P paco: ahh nova nok quieres jugar

P azul: no se si mis padre quieres

P paco: ayy por favor ni que te fuera a matar vamos no creo que necesites el permiso de tus padres (con una gran sonrisa)

P azul: mmm b-bueno eso creo pero no se jugar

P paco: yo te enseño

**Se fueron a la cancha**

Celeste: esa fue tu primera cosa que histes sin que tus padres de dijieran

**Las dos voltiaron a ver que seguía y vieron que azul patio la pelota muy fuerte que le callo en la cabeza de un muchacho y se enojo**

Muchacho(enojado): quien fue

P azul: yo fui perdóneme

Muchacho: ahora veras niña tonta

**El muchacho le iva a pegar pero P paco se pone enfrente y lo golpe a el unos adultos viene y atrapan al muchacho P azul va con P paco y le pregunta**

P azul: estas bien?

P Paco: si niña estoy bien pero y tu

p azul: bien pero eso no importa a ti te golpio ay y por mi culpa

p Paco: descuida lo hice por mi nueva amiga

p azul: enserio je

Azul: creo que ya entendí con el

Celeste: con el solo le tuvises confiasa desde entoces solo con el eres tu

**Celeste dijo esas palabras de nuevo y salieron de la mente de azul **

Azul: entonces tengo que reforzar mi debilidad mental (emocionada) ya quiero ver cual es el entrenamiento para aserlo posible espero ya empesar

Celeste: lo estas asiendo este momento

Azul: ehhh? Como?

Celeste: es fácil mientras mas dejas salir tus pesaminetos mas eres tu ,deja abrir tu mente que salga como eres de verdad

Azul: ya entiendo y este es un pensamiento y pregunta que tenia guardado

Celeste: asi pues sacalo

Azul(mirrada picar): tu y fede son casado? mmmm

Caleste(sonrojada): solo no te pases si

Azul: jajajajajajaja

Celeste: bueno vamos con los poderes(pensando)somos casi iguales jejej

**Bueno aquo les dejo como el otro adios**


	12. capitulo 12: el entrenamiento de tulio

**Hola a todos lo siento por tardar en subirlo es que me concentren en otra historia y se me fue esta pero ya volvi es pero que les guste comente sean felices y le seguimos **

**Capitulo 12: el entrenamiento de tulio**

**En el ultimo capitulo vimos como azul contralaba su vida de una vez por todas (azul: hey yo:vuelve de donde vinistes en esto tu no sales) y ahorra veremos como es el entrenamiento de tulio **

Tulio: aquí estoy vieja

Sara: en primera ten mas resperto segundo no me llames vieja y en tercera mas vale que no seas terco deacuerdo… bueno vamos a entrenar

Tulio: que cosa estoy seguro que paco lo están entrenando para controlar su ira azul para tener control sobre su vida a pilar ella no se a alexia mm creo - **(se preduntaran por que eso bueno no dejare que aurina la sopresa para alexia ni serio jajaj)** y al pervertido no se

Sara: listo eres listo te gustaría ver como es el entrenamiento de azul y paco

Tulio: no

Sara: ni modo (le pone una pantalla) vamos a ver

**Tulio mira lo que le pasa a paco pero en una diferente forma en esta paco no se controla y mata a serio y se vuelve un animal**

Tulio: q-q-que no puede ….ser son unos ********** le hisieron mucho daño por eso no se controlo sabes que al corazón no se ataca

Sara: umm que importa de todos modos ya vimos que no servia .. ahora a azul

**Tulio vio contra su volunta lo que le pasaba azul en este caso el estaba viendo a los padres de azul golpiandola para que obedeciera y vio a azul llorando y nadie la salvaba esta muy triste y no pudo pasar la prueba**

Tulio: YA BASTA ESTO ESTA MAL AREGRENLO ¡!

Sara: atro que no sirvió (pensando) qwuisas lo estoy sometiendo mucho este ultimo aver

**Sara esta ves enseño lo que le pasaba a alexia que estaba peliando contra unos divinos que estaban hay y ollo (f= falsa o falso)**

F alexia: ah ah ah no puedo resistir mas no crei que el me quisiera matar (llorando) que mala suerte como pude crer

Tulio: que, que esta pasando

**En unos arbusto salió una sombra que golpio a alexia y ella cayo a suelo**

F alexia: y-ya basta por favor tulio

**El verdadero estaba en shock **

F tulio : por que aria eso esto es muy divertido

F alexia: por que soy tu amiga tu mejor amiga recuerda

F tulio: amigos yo no necesito

**Le da una cachetada y sara hablo**

Sara: esto es el futuro

Tulio: NO , NO LO ES ESTO ES UNA MENTIRA CREADA POR POR

**Vio a sara **

Tulio:POR TI AIROTES

**Sara sonrio lo trasporto donde estaba inicialmente y le dijo**

Sara: pasastes

Tulio: que

Sara: cuando tenia tu edad era muy ingenua como tu este es un egercisio para saber en que tienes que confiar y en quien no y ver como son las cosas cuando descubristes que era falso

Tulio: bueno a lo de paco se me hiso real pues quien no reacionaria asi si estuviera en esa situación, lo de azul se me hiso raro por que si le hisieron eso tendría cicatrices y si nadie le ayudaba por que estaría aquí y lo de alexia se me también raro y lo descubri por que cuando conosi a alexia ella me golpio en un punto de presión además que en este tiempo estaba descontrolado y asi fue

Sara: bueno el punto es que tienes que reforzar esa debilidad y acabarla ya sabes quienes son tus amigos solo analisa la situación

Tulio: de acuerdo…. Oye alexia,azul,paco están bien

Sara:si azul y paco ya pasaron la prueba alexia esta en eso … bueno vamos a controlar tus poderes

Tulio: creo que los tengo controlados

Sara: asi entoces puedes aser que cualquier aga lo que la diagas al pie de la letra o viajar en diferentes dimensiones

Tulio: ahyy de acuerdo vamos

**Bueno aquí les dejo y por algo de mayaria los personajes de este fic quieren hablar yo le are preguntas al final de cada fic y are esto si quieren aser una pregunta solo comente t asi**

**Pilar: hola**

**Serio:como están**

**Chikyuu: solo ustedes dos **

**Pilar: alexia y tulio están viendo una película los maestres están asiendo no se que y azul y paco fueron por algo **

**Chikyuu: como sea primera pregunta ¿cres que seria mejor pareja alexia y paco? **

**Serio: no **

**Chikyuu: creo que quieren una respuesta mas informativa**

**Serio: pues solo un no mejor a la siguiente**

**Chikyuu: pilar ¿ay muchos fics tuyos con serio que sale cosas no aptas para todo publico como te sientes con eso?**

**Pilar: ehhh tengo que responderla**

**Chikyuu: si **

**Pilar: miren la hora ya es hora que nos despidamos adiós comente y agan sus preguntas para que no se agunten repondere la pregunta un poco rara por que ni siquiera dice si somos novios amigos o casados bueno adis**

**Chikyuu: que no la siguiente esta buena (la empujan y serio dice)**

**Serio: adios**


	13. CAPITULO 13: EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE ALEXIA

**Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo fis espero que les gusten comente riase no pelen y vamos con el fic**

**Capitulo 13:el entrenamiento de alexia**

**Como saben vamos de entrenamiento a entrenamiento ahora le toca a alexia sufrir muajajajaj digo ejem a entrenar.**

**Alexia va donde esta grinto **

Alexia : estoy aquí maestre

Grinto: bien vamos a empezar… as 2000 lagartijas

Alexia: QUE! (si soy mala)

Grinto: vamos empieza

**Alexia ase las lagartijas cuando termina dice**

Alexia(jadeando): y-ya t-termine

Grinto: bien eso solo fue el calentamiento

Alexia: esto me va ayudar a aser mas fuerte no

Grinto: si pero eso es secundario

Alexia: como que secundario

Grinto: el verdadero entrenamiento es fortalecer esa parte que es débil en ti

Alexia: cual

Grinto:eso tienes que averiguar medita

Alexia: meditar ahh eso no va conmigo

Grinto: entoces quieres aser 100,000 adominarles y 2,000,000 lagartijas

Alexia: me voy a meditar

**Grinto le señala en un cuarto que es pequeño e iluminado donde tiene que meditar ella se sienta en flor de loto y grinto sale de la abitacion cerando la puerta. Ella estaba meditando vamos a ver sus pensamientos (ella va a narrar)**

Aquí estoy meditando para encontrar mi punto débil achh que aburrido mm si lo pienso de otra manera aaa como sea devo encontrolo pero como solo espero que los demás estén bien quisas tengan un entrenamiento mas duro que el mio pues solo estoy meditando aquí si pudiera decir que el maestre grito es un hijo de **** en su cara pues yo mm por que no se lo digo cual es la razón además de que es mi maestro ¬¬ por que no lo ago. quizás tenga no yo nopuedo tenerle miedo devo ser la mas valiente no ayy que digo claro que le tengo miedo pero no se por que me puso a meditar para encontrar uumm devo ser mas valiente eso es devo serlo por eso me puso a meditar mis pensamientos y estar en calma de-vo ser mas

**Afuera de la cabeza de la niña**

Alexia: valiente

Grinto:ya lo descubristes

Alexia: si la valentía es lo que me falta pero como voy a reforzar eso

Grinto:enfrentando tus miedos

Alexia: pero solo son tres y son de lo peor

Grinto: dos de ellos el tercero es una tontería

Alexia: hello kitty da puro miedo

Grinto: aja

Alexia: pero ver que todos mueran y AROITES son dan mas miedo

Grinto: bueno solo tienes que enfretarlos nadie va a morir y AROITES no va aganar bueno vamos a entrenar si

Alexia: si (pensando) eso espero

**Bueno se que fue corto pero asilo decide aser adiós**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola losiento por tardar tanto aquí les traigo la continuasion espero que les guste comenten y todo eso**

**Capitulo 14 y 15 :El entrenamiento de serio y de pilar (bueno lo are asi por que creo que frusto algunas personas asiéndolo asi de entrenamiento a entrenamiento) **

**Vamos primero con serio el ya estaba con raul y se miraban fijamente comosi supieran comunicarse mentalmente y raul dijo**

Raul: no importa eso solo que te entrenes

Serio: enserio no importa saber que ara AROITES en este momento

Raul : mira en este momento lo único que importa es que te entrene bien

**Serio lo mira con cara de incrédulo y luego raul dice**

Raul: mira si no te entrno bien para proteger a pilar yo pago las consecuencias

Serio:je

Raul: no te rias niño

Serio: bueno que es lo primero

Raul: controlar tus emociones para controlar tus poderes

Serio: queeeee

Raul : mira tus emociones están junto tus poderes

Serio:estas dicendo que están conectados como uno solo

Raul: si

**Lo are de partes asi ahorra vamos con pilar que esta con cabeza diciéndole lo mismo**

Cabeza:entiendo están unidos

Pilar: mentira si no como los puedo controlar

Cabeza : movimientos básicos tienes el mismo problema que serio y si no lo controla aran una autodestrucción

Pilar: a-a-autodestrucción

**Vamos con serio**

Serio: si no lo controlo y si pilar no los controla tendremos una autodestrucción

Raul: si

Serio: entonces que asemos aquí ay que ayudar a pilar

**Raul se da un sape en la cabeza y cuando serio se iva lo agarro de la camiseta**

Raul: 1- no te preocupes cabeza la esta entrenando

Serio: eso solo me preocupa mas sabes

Raul: 2- tienes que controlar tus poderes sino te autodestruirás

Serio: eso me importa menos que salvar a pilar

Raul: 3- si no controlas tus poderes estarás exponiendo a la muerte de pilar

Serio: eso si ya es preocupante

**Vamos con pilar(esto será como ecenas entrelazadas como dos lugares diferentes y ambos hablande lo mismo)**

Pilar: para

Serio: salvar

Pilar y serio (les recuerdo están separados): la vida del quien amo tengo que aser esto juro que lo controlare

**Ahorra solo con serio**

Serio: bueno empecemos

Raul: mira yo digo eso aquí yo soy el maestro

Serio: bla bla bla ya solo digame que aser antes qu me enfade

Raul: sabes que eso no es bueno

**Serio se arto y dijo **

Serio: lasalavermeorun (son palabras que inveto )

**Y lanzo un rayo de su manos intentándolo darle a raul lo cual esquiva fácil**

Raul: controlate niño

**En ese momento sale un rayo atrás de raul luego mira para atrás y luego mira a serio**

Serio: ese no fui yo

**Luego miraron por el agujero y vieron a pilar con los brazos en alto y luego miro asia ellos y dijo **

Pilar: jejeje lo siento

Serio: descuida su clase me estaba aburriendo ya

Raul: esto como paso

Cabeza: mi nieta se enojo por algo que dije y lanzo un rayo ariba

**Flasback **

Cabeza : entiendes

Pilar: si

Cabeza :además serio si no lo controla tendras que tomar el papel de guardian mago tambien

Pilar: estoy segura que serio lo va lograr

Cabeza: pues yo no creo el esta medio menso

Pilar(gritando): no lo esta

**Fin del flasback por que creo que saben lo que sigue **

Raul: bueno creo que enste asunto será mejor que estudien juntos

Cabeza: deacuerdo

Ambos tortolitos : siiiii!

Raul: como aremos para que se crontolen

Cabeza: mmm tengo una idea

Raul: cual

Cabeza: recuerdas como hisimos para que rebeca controlara sus poderes

Raul: el plan A o el B mejor el C los otro dos no funcionarlo

Cabeza : vamos a probar con los tres deacuerdo

Raul: estabien

Cabeza: oigan chicos vamos aser un entrenamiento especial

Serio(susurrando a pilar): esto no va ser bueno

Cabeza: tiene un plan de 3 fases primero vamos a sus recuerdos raul tu con pilar yo con serio

Pilar: pero usted es mi maestro

Cabeza : para esto no necesitaremos usar sus poderes ahorra vamos

**Raul dijo unas palabras y envio a cabeza en la mente de serio y el se metió al de pilar**

**Con serio**

Serio: ehh donde estamos

Cabeza : en tus recuerdos vamos aver que magia asias inconcientemente cuando eras niño

Serio: yo no asia ninguna magia

Cabeza: mira

**Ambos miraron cuando serio tenia 4 años y estaba con pilar en lo juegos ay solo eran ellos dos todavía no conocían a paco o azul (p = pequeño o pequeña)**

P serio : pilar vamos no te quedes atra

**Estaban coriendo pero pilar le costaba un poco por que tenia un vestido y eso la asia tropezarse asiendo que perdiera el equilibrio asta que powww! Pilar se callo de cara(uyyy eso debe de doler) y se lastimo tenia pequñas raspadas en la cara y en su manos y piernas serio la ve y de alegría a preocupasion la ve y core asia ella y dice**

P Serio: pilar estas bien

P pilar : si solo son raspones

**Serio vio que sangraba pilar del rostro , manos y piernas y dijo**

P serio : estas sangrando

P pilar: no es nada enserio

**Serio le toca su rostro luego agara su manos juntándolas y una de sus manos se pone en la rodrilla de pilar (no sean mal pensados quieres ¬¬) y de pronto una luz lo rodea y la cura y ella dijo**

P pilar: tienes poderes

P serio: no se la verdad no se

**Los dos se vieron y serio dijo**

P serio: mejor vamos a llevarte a tu casa

P pilar (triste): noooo ….. bueno lo siento por aruinarte la diversión serio

P serio : mientras estemos juntos no me la vas a arruinar revuerda eso pilar

**Los dos sonrieron y serio la llevo a su casa **

Serio: eso fue uno de mis mejores días

Cabeza : si pero también pusistes en peligro a pilar ya que un error de ese y muere

**Serio lo ve con cara de preocupado bueno vamos con pilar **

Pilar: esto se me ase familiar la escuela niños corriendo yo hay de 6 años….. ¡!yo de hay de 6 años!

Raul:si vamos a ver

Pilar: ammm deacuerdo

**Hay se veía serio y pilar hablando con su cosas y luego la maestra diciendo**

Maestra : bueno ya se que vamos a mitad de curso pero les presento su nueva compañera pasa porfavor

**Una niña paso que coutivo la mirada de todos los chicos asta de serio lo cual molesto a pilar solo por que a ella le gustaba serio **

Maestra: cual es tu nombre

P azul: azul

**En la hora de recreo serio se aserco a ella y dijo**

P Serio: hola soy serio

P paco: y yo francisco pero dime paco

P azul : hola….um y quien es la niña que esta lejos y mira mucho para aca

**El se voltean y miran apilar lejos estaba comiendo algo y lo estaba mirando y cuando se dieron cuenta volte a frente **

P serio: aaaa ella solo es pilar

**Vamos con p pilar**

P pilar: mmm y cuando crei tener un amigo de verdad (pensando en azul con enojo) y solo por ella ….. (se le ocurrió unas palabras y por una razón las dijo sin saber que eran) mirastusukinotoro (sigo inventadolas yo)

**Mira asia p azul y ella al parecer cuando se levanto por alguna razón extraña** **se rompió la pierna a ver esto sale corriendo a ayudarla hay estaba p serio intentando hablar con ella sobre lo que le pasaba pero su no podía estaba gritando cuando p pilar vino la levanto y se la llevo a la enfermería de la escuela que llamo a una ambulancia y la llevaron a un hospital en el hospital**

P azul: gracias

P pilar: no ay de que

P azul(curiosa): como supistes que me rompi la pierna

P pilar: no lose solo te vi y pensé que te avias roto la pierna

**Entra p serio**

P serio: azul estas bien

P azul: si solo me rompi la pierna

P pilar: si ya basta de chillar sabes serio

P serio: mmm y tu por que estas molesta

P pilar : no lo estoy bueno ya me voy adiós

**Y vamos con raul y pilar**

Pilar: uppss pensé que era solo un asidente no que yo lo ubiera causado

Raul : al no controlar tus emociones pusistes en riesgo la salud de una guardiana

Pilar:estaba creo que celosa por que capturo la anencion de serio

Raul: bueno vamos a la realidad

**Van a fuera de los recuerdos de pilar igual que serio y los dos se ven ella con cara de tristesa y el con cara de alegría pero a ver a pilar se llena de preocupación y va acercándose a ella y dice**

Serio: te hiso algo

Pilar : no solo me llevo a un recuerdo que quiero olvidar

Serio: ummm (dirigiendo su mirada a raul que era de asesino)

Raul: ya calmate niño

Caeza: bueno ahora solo tien que meditar y relajarse estaremos a fuera si nos necesitan

**Ambos salieron dejando a serio y a pilar**

Serio: cual fue el recuerdo

Pilar: mmm el dia que conocimos azul

Serio: si ese fue raro sin razón aparente se rompió la pierna

Pilar(con tono de angustiada o desanimada): si …. Sin razón

**Serio a oírla dijo**

Serio: que pasa

Pilar: es que yo…. Pues yo fui

Serio: tu fuiste que

Pilar: quien le rompió la pierna

**Serio quedo atonito ella no pudo ser estaba lejos de ellos**

Serio: como

Pilar: lo ise inconscientemente use poderes

Serio: bueno la verdad si no fuera por eso no la conoseriamos verdad

Pilar: no

Serio: no?

Pilar: tu si la conoserias yo no y quisas me cabiarian de escuela o seguiría en esta pero como un niña sola

Serio: eso es mentira yo seguiría siendo tu mejor amigo y algo mas

Pilar: de verdad

Serio: si

Pilar: lo siento

Serio: por

Pilar: es que no te creo

**Serio se quedo en shock enserio no le creía o solo era una broma de ella que estaba pasando **

Serio: enserio no me crees pero por que

Pilar: simplemente no te creo

**Serio la ve estaba cabizbaja y entonces le agara la mano para jalarla asi el claro que no bruscamente la hiso mirarlo a los ojos (muchos dicen que los ojos son el puerta al alma y yo digo que también es para saberla razón de una persona que quieres te miente XD) **

Serio: por que

Pilar: e-es p-porque t-tu la a-a-a-

Serio:amaba

**Pilar solo asintió con la cabeza para denuevo estar cabizbaja luego serio la toma de la barbilla y ase que lo mire y dice**

Serio: solo amo una persona y esa eres tu

**Los dos se acerca asta que se corta la distancia en un tierno y apasionante beso en eso entra cabeza y raul , lo cual a ver esto cabeza se pone ariba de serio y brincaba y gritaba**

Cabeza: deja a mi bisnieta

**Se separaron sonrojados y pilar dice**

Pilar(sonrojada):bueno cual es el siguiente paso

Raul: la verdad ya esta echo

Ambos: quueeeee!

Raul: verán no ocurrió nada aquí verdad eso significa que están controlándolos poco a poco bueno ahora vamos con básicos

Pilar: ya me lose

Raul: pero no los básico nivel 2

Pilar: ¬¬

Raul: no me mires asi ay que estar bien preparado

Ambos: estabien

**Aquí les dejo por que saben que no me gusta poner los hechisos y todo es bueno un adi-**

**Isabella (de phineas y ferb ): para ser alguien que ¨odia las cursilerías ¨ as estado muy cursi últimamente mmjjjj**

**Burbuja: es cierto **

**Chikyuu: que ustedes no lo abia guardado en un boul de imaginación**

**Isabell: a ella si pero no ami y ehh liberado a todos**

**Todos: hola**

**Chikyuu: necesito una caja de seguridad**

**Sonasute: que raro lugar**

**Chikyuu: QUE TU TAMBIEN DEVERIAS ESTAR EN OTRRO BAUL AHHH MI IMAGINACION ME TRASIONA**

**Burbuja : y el quien es **

**Candase: a vamos a ver (hojiandoun libro) ahh es una imaginación de un personaje que va poner en el futuro cuando termina una de sus dos historia**

**Manny: esta y la que con ayuda de Frida Suarez ase **

**Fiona:asiparece**

**Chikyuu: por que ami **

**Candase: oye también ara un historia llamada la rebelión de los autores**

**Marlene: de que se trata **

**Candase: vamos a ver aquí dice**

**Chikyu:HEYYY HEYY no aruinemos la sopresa mejor digan un gran adiós**

**Candase: QUE VAS ASER QUE YO NO PARTICIPO**

**CHIKYUU: **

**ADIOOOOOSSSSSS**

**B**


	15. Chapter 15 la aparicion de aceber

**Hola quisas lo que les guste mi otro historia de ¨el tigre : las aventuras de Manny rivera ¨ se abrandado cuenta que dije que candase esta un poquita loca y todo lo que diga es mentira**

**Candase: no es sierto quiere aser algo muy malo para todoslos programas que conoce y es**

**Buennoooo sigamos y tu vete a baul de imaginación**

**Capitulo 16: aparece aceber (si piensa que es hombre están muy equivocados)**

**Todos después de su dia largo de entrenamiento lodejaron descansar y en el camino para la heladería**

Paco(molesto):ayyy ese entrenamiento fue de lo peor

Azul(calmada): ayy paco no te pongas asi no pudo ser tan malo

Paco: ¬¬ es que no te pusieron el mio

Azul: asii y cual fue el tuyo ehhh

**Paco la mira un segundo y luego a pilar y serio y dice**

Paco:creme no quieres saber

Azul: y por que no

Alexia: como que estas muy abladora no

Azul: asi es algún problema

Alexia: no ninguno solo decía yyyy paco cual es el entrenamiento que no nos quieres decir

Pilar: heyyy tengo una idea

Todos:cuaaal

Pilar: por que no cada uno dice cual fue su entrenamiento

Tulio: tu primero

Pilar: por que yo

Tulio: tu lo dijistes además no voy aver que todos digan el suyo y tu te vallas sin decirnos

Pilar: mmm mejor otra manera

Serio: miren ya se como

Todos:asiii?

**Serio saca unos palillos y los pone en su mano y dice**

Serio: todos saquen uno

**Todos toman uno y los vieron **

Serio: iremos del mas corto al mas largo deacuerdo

Alexia: ahhh no es justo el mio es el mas corto

Azul: nimodo te aguantas y cuentas

Alexia: ahhh bueno el maestro grinto me hiso ver que tenia muchos miedos y me dijo que los tenia que superar luego de eso entrene

Pilar: todo

Alexia: quieres que te cuente mis miedos

Todos: siiiii

Alexia: ahh entonces ustedes también diran detallado saben

Todos:siiii

Alexia: bueno pues enverdad eso era todo pero mis miedos eran que todos murieran que AROITES ganara y hello kiti

Tulio: dos son enverdad malos en ultimo es una tontería

Azul: deacuerdo el siguiente es

Serio: yooooo

Pilar: entonces también yo

Paco: a que se refieren

Serio y pilar: nos entreneron juntos

Azul: suertudos ¬¬

Serio : bueno a nosotros nos hicieron un viaje en nuestros recuerdo y luego entrenamos

Alexia: detalles

Pilar: pues ami me hicieron ver cuando conocimos a azul

Azul : la verdad yo no quiero recordarlo me rompi la pierna esa vez

Pilar: no yo te rompi la pierna esa vez

Azul: perdonnnn

Pilar: inconcientemente use mis poderes y te la rompi

Azul: me deves una

Serio: bueno ami me hicieron recordad cuando pilar se tiro de cara y la curre

Todos(menos serio y pilar):jjajajajajajajaj

Pilar: ¬¬no es gracioso

Azul: si si lo es bueno el siguiente

Tulio: ammiiii

Alexia: y que te sucedió

Tulio: me hicieron ver mil cosas como que yo te atacaba y a los demás para ver que era muy ingueno

Pilar: nooooooo

Tulio:que que

Pilar: ya no te podre aser bromas T.T

Tulio: ja

Azul: mi turno bueno el mio se trato de ver que tenia debilidades mentales y de que no decía lo que pensaba y me hicieron ver un recuerdo cuando conoci a paco

Paco: si lo recuerdo unos niños te querían pegar y yo te defendi ynos volvimos amigos

Pilar: ahhhhh

Alexia: bueno te toca ati paco

Paco: bueno l-

**Pero en ese momento llega aceber y los ataca a todos dan un salto y se ponen a la defensiva**

Paco: luego se lo cuento

Todos:va

**Se pusieron las mascaras y todos empezaron a peliar y pilar dijo**

Pilar: quien eres tu?

Aceber: mi nombre es aceber y vengo a destruilos

Serio: no podras con todos

**Serio le da una patada voladora lo cuan detiene con facilad aceber y luego le da un puñetazo en el estomago y luego lo lanza tulio uso sus poderes divino y hiso iluciones de el para confundirla lo cual funciono luego pilar la ataco por la espalda y azul asus piernas paco dio un golpe en la cara serio que ya se levanto le dio un puñetazo en el estomago y alexia le dio una fuerte patada en las costillas lo cual todo esto le duele mucho se levanta y dice**

Aceber:je parece que tengo que entrenar un poco mas

**Abre un portal abajo y entra solo diciendo **

Aceber: nos volveremos a ver niños

**Luego se va**

Serio: medio un fuerte puñetazo

Pilar: esta totalmente bien

Serio: si pilar no te preocupes

Tulio: deacuerdo ahorra lomas importante

azul: ir a decirle a los maestres

alexia: aser que esto nunca paso e ir a los videojuegos

paco: ver una peli

tulio: nooooo paco vamos cuenta **(que creyeron que lo dejaría libre ja sigan soñando)**

todos(menos paco): ahhhhh

paco: bueno ami me pusieron a controlar mi ira lo cual hiso ealgo terible el tonto paestre fede

azul: que hiso

paco: me hiso creer que me avias engañado con serio

serio y azul: queeeeeee!

Pilar: por que no me soprende bueno ya es tarde me voy a casa

**Se da media vulta y seva a su casa con una aura que solo serio siente que es de molesta**

Serio: pilar no te molestes conmigo

Pilar(de lejos): muyyy tarde

Serio: ahhhh pilar

**Se va corriendo tras de ella**

Azul: por queee

Paco: no lo se

Alexia: tulio quieres ver como tu hermana posiblemente pate a serio

Tulio:siii por que no

Se van

Azul: yyyy te molesto mucho

Paco:siii pero lo supere por que prefiero que seas feliz a dejarme llevar por la ira

Azul (susurando): paco

**Y se besan con serio y pilar**

Serio: no fue mi culpa

Pilar: lo se

Serio: entonces por que estas molesta

Pilar: no estoy ,fingi estar molesta para que paco y azul tenieran un momento a solas

**Serio revisa su aura desia la verdad pero de todos modos en el fonfo estaba molesta**

Serio: enverdad estas molesta

Pilar: deja de revisar mi aura

**Serio la toma del brazo la jala asia el y la besa pero como aprendi bien biología la falta del aire los separo**

Pilar: y eso fue porrr

Serio: ya no estas molesta

Pilar: te dije que no revisaras mi aura

Serio: eso fue inticion

Pilar y serio: ejejje

**Se preguntaran donde esta alexia y tulio pues su parte es mas fácil ellos en ves de ir con pilar se fueron al cine y se besaron y pasaron un buen rato**

**Eso es todo adiós antes de que candase aparesca**


	16. Chapter 16: ?

**Hola lo siento por tarda es que etenido unos incovenientes y no e podido subir nada **

**Pilar: mentira te quedastes viendo una canción parodia de los pingüinos de madascar como se llamaba asi cantando l-**

**Chikyuu: muy bien pilar cállate **

**Pilar:obligame **

**Chikyuu: tulio llevate a tu hermana!**

**Uff ya se fueron bueno continuamos **

**Capitulo 17 :?**

**Al dia siguiente como siempre todos se vieron en el salón de clases todos asiendo un alboroto asta que llego la maestra y dijo**

Maestra: buenos días niños

Todos: buenos días

**La clase trascurrió normal asta el reseso donde fueron a etrenar **

Grinto : como están niños

Tulio: aburridos esas clases son muy aburridas

Pilar: si yo lo soporta tu también

Tulio: tsk

Cabeza: bueno sigan con el entrenamiento

Tulio: no lo creo

Cabeza : disculpa

Tulio: 3…2…1..

**Suena el baribul (no se como se dice) de grinto que indica que apareció un divino **

Grinto: niños ya saben que aser

**Todos asiente y se van en el lugar de los echos **

Paco: azul cual es el divino

Azul: jikan-jikan* es un divino de fuerza 100 tiene el poder de aser viajes en el tiempo y ver el pasado o futuro de cualquier persona

Tulio: hey! Es mi buen amigo jikan

**Todos cain de espaldas estilo anime **

j-j: tulio! Como estas amigo?

Tulio: bien y tu que ases aquí

j-j: ah solo vine aver si el rumor es cierto

tulio: cual rumor?

j-j: el de que aparecion una demadianhu y que tienes novia

tulio (sonrojado): los dos son cierto

j-j: ehhhh!

Tulio: bueno sabes que tendre que meterte al mundo divino a patatas verdad?

j-j: sabes que me voy a defender verdad?

Pilar: bueno ya se dijo todos contra el

**Y empezaron a atacar j-j solo se defendió asta que se arto y los mando a todos a**

Pilar: auch donde estamos

Azul: en nova nizzan

Paco:pero se ve diferente

?: oigan tontos se podían quitar de ensima

**Todos se levantaron a escuchar la voz y vieron a un niño de cabello marado fuerte pies morena sin camiseta de la misma edad de ellos **

Todos: MAESTRE GRINTO!

Grinto: uh?

Alexia: no puedo creerlo

Grinto: y ustedes son?

Pilar: yo soy pilar ellos son serio azul tulio alexia y paco

grinto: mmm

**Asercandose a pilar**

grinto: te conozco?

Pilar: no (susurrando sin que pudiera oírla ) pero me conoseras

grinto: segura por que te pareses ah mm

?: GRINTO!

**Todos voltean donde proviene la voz y vieron una niña de la edad de grinto piel morena ojos color esmeralda cabello negro y largo agarado el una coleta arriba y tenia tres puntitos en cada mejilla**

Grinto: rebeca

Todos: R-REBECA!

Rebeca: grinto donde estabas te estamos esperando espero que tengas una buena escusa

Gritno: mira esaba caminando tranquilamente para ir allí luego me calleron 6 niños del cielo

rebeca: esa es la peor escusa que eh oído en el mundo

grinto: no miento mira aquí están

**rebeca voltea y difitevamente avia 6 niños de la misma edad de ellos pero se figo mas en pilar que tenia un paresido increíble a ella **

pilar y rebeca: hey te pareses ami!

Grinto: yase quien me recordabas

Tulio: es sierto son idénticas

Rebeca: quisas tenga una hermana gemela perdida (ilusionada)

Pilar: estoy segura que no es eso

Rebeca: ahh

Azul: debemos ir con el maestre cabeza

Rebeca y grinto: maestre cabeza?

Paco: amm el maestre berni

Los dos: ahhh

Rebeca: acompañenos

**Todos siguieron a rebeca asta el lugar secreto de entrenamiento y**

Berni: queines son?

Tulio: somos del futuro mire nos enfretamos a jikan-jikan y aparesimos aquí

?:del futuro?

Azul:celeste

Tulio: sara

Serio: raul

Paco: fede

Los mensionados: como saben nuestros nombres?

Pilar: como dijimos venimos del futuro

Celeste: enserio genial y como es?

Pilar: no podemos decir mucho además tenemos que irnos a nuestro presente

Rebeca: solo dime una cosa?

Pilar: cual?

Rebeca: eres pariente mio?

**Todos se asombran por la regunta de rebeca que era muy directa **

Pilar: pues si soy tu nieta

Rebeca: ahh tengo a alguien que se parece ami

Pilar: je je je

Sara:dime que no se casara con el tonto de grinto

Grinto: oye

Pilar: ahh no ,grinto se casara con rebeca

Los mensionados se sonrojan

Todos: jajajajaja

Grinto: calllense ¬/¬

Rebeca: y asta cuanto viviré?

Esa pregunta fue como un balde de agua helada sobre su cabeza no se esperaba eso y rebeca al ver su racion dijo

Rebeca: no viviré mucho verdad?

Pilar solo asiste con la cabeza

Rebeca: dime que hise algo antes de mi muerte?

Pilar: t-te safricastes por mi y mi hermano

Grinto y sus amigos se soprende y luego grinto se intristese

Azul: no estamos aquí para que sepan lo triste si no para que nos ayuden

Grinto: a que guerrita

Pilar: necesitamos ir a nuestro tiempo

Rebeca : no sabemos como aserlo

Pilar: se que eres una demadianhu

Rebeca: una que?

Pilar: upss

Tulio: nada … si vamos al mundo divino y encontramos a jikan-jikan lo aremos que nos regrese

Berni: ooohh podrían decirme ami que los regrese

Pilar: cierto

Todos exepto grinto y su equipo se fueron con berni y ay los trasporto a su época con el dongo dorado (no se como se dice)

Pilar: porfin aquí

Tulio: vamos a encontrar a jikan y a patiarle el trasero

Todos: si

Lo encontraron y se fueron todos con grinto que ay los esperaba con el divino

Grinto: que bueno …. Por sierto pilar deves aser 500 largatijas y los demás 400

Todos: que? Por que?

Grinto: 6 niños callero del cielo y una hablo mucho del futuro

Todos: grrr

Las hisieron y se fueron

**Bueno aquí acaba adiós sin anucion ni nada genial**


	17. Chapter 17

**Olis lo siento por no escribir es que me castigaron la compu dos veces una por que dije una grosería al ma estro y la segunda por no labar los platos bueno continuamos **

**Capitulo 18: el rereso de aceber y el ejercito parte 1**

**Un dia nuevo nuestros jóvenes héroes se despertaron tarde como era sábado no tenían mucho que aser y se pusieron de acuerdo para ir al parque **

Paco: que quieren aser

Azul: por que no vemos una película

Pilar: mmm no

Serio: y por que no

Pilar: no tengo dinero

Todos: ¬¬ ay si

Pilar: bueno lo pongo en otras palabras no quiero gastar dinero felices

Tulio: por que no vamos al mundo divino

Andrea: el maestro grinto no nos va dejar

Todos:ahhh

Pilar: vamos por helado

Serio:no que no querías gastar dinero

Pilar: corijo mis palabras no quiero gastar dinero en una película

Todos: jajajajaa

**Y se fueron a comprar helado mientras en otra parte donde solo ay oscurida y ninguna luz **

Airotes : acerber ya sabes que aser

Aceber: si amo

**Y se va ahora con los chicos **

Pilar: adoro este helado

Serio: mmm la verdad si esta muy rico

Andrea:quiero mas

**Cuando de repente se oye una explosión no mu lejos de ay personas corieron y gritaron se vio fuego cerca de ay asi que los combo niños fueron al lugar encontrando algo que nunca se uvieran imaginado **

**Se que es muy poquito y lo siento pero ya verán le siguiere con la otra parte mas pronto de lo que creen **

**Adiós **


	18. Chapter 18

**Bueno seguimos**

**Capitulo 19: el rereso de aceber y el ejercito parte 2**

Pilar: no puede ser

Tulio: no

**Ay vieron todo la mitad de la cuidad destruida por un ejercito oscuro quien los lidera aceber **

**Paco: vamos antes de que destrulla todo**

**Todos: si **

**Se fueron corriendo contra aceber y su ejercito lo cual al primer ataque se lo reresaron mas fuerte asi estuvo la cosa pilar y serio atacaban a acber paco y azul a la mitad de el ejercito y Andrea y tulio la otra mitad desgraciadamente el ejercito era mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba dejándolos débiles poco a poco todos asian todo por acabarlos pero no podían **

**Tulio: es como si asobviera nuestros poderes **

**Andrea : dime algo que no sepa **

**Serio y pilar no estaban mejor aceber estaba mas fuerte y los atacaba sin piedad lo cual los dejaba agotados no podían aser nada con algo extraño acaber los golpio y cuando intentaron usar sus poderes de nuevo no podían**

**Serio:que deminos**

**Pilar: n-no tengo mis poderes **

**Aceber: no niñita esta arma anula tus poderes **

**Pilar: aun tengo mis conocimientos de capoeira**

**Y se lanzo al ataque **

**Serio: pilar no¡**

**En un golpe aceber la dejo inconciente luego la cargo con un hechizo hiso aparecer un portal y se llevo con ella serio corrió intentando alcanzarla pero el portal se … se …. Se cerro**

**Serio: no ….no no no NO¡**

**Todos lo vieron y eso era lo peor **

**Bueno aquí le termino este espero que le aya gustado denuevo lo siento por lo corto que es **


	19. Chapter 19

Continuamos

Capitulo 20: quien soy yo?

**Con los combo niños aun en la pelea**

**Serio: no no no NO¡**

**Tulio: PILAR¡**

**Paco: que paso **

**Serio: se llevo a pilar no se donde no la pude detener **

**Andrea : ay ue retirarnos es demasiado**

**Azul: no podemos dejar a las personas aquí **

**grinto y los demás maestros aparecen**

**grinto: niños ya evacuamos a todos tenemos que irno **

**cabeza: y pilar**

**serio(desanimado): se la llevo aceber**

**sara: noo**

**grinto(desanimado):ay que irnos**

**en el cuarto de entrenamiento grinto iva caminado como perro enjualado de un lada a otro triste paco estaba frustado azul intentaba calmarlo tulio y Andrea junto los demás maestros intentaban averiguar donde esta pilar y serio pues desquetando si enojo con algo**

**Serio: debi protegerla **

**Andrea: no fue tu culpa**

**Tulio: espero que este bien**

**Serio: todos esperamos que este bien **

**Con airotes **

**Airotes :hisistes un buen trabajo **

**Aceber: grasias amo**

**En una parte mas oscura en donde no se ve nada más que un castillo y en ese castillo en una torre abia una chica de cabello negro con piel morena vestida de un vestido negro y una diadema dorada estaba durmiendo (si es pilar) en una cama que estaba ay cuando de repente despertó **

**Pilar: donde estoy que ago aquí **

**¿?: hola pequeña **

**Pilar: quien eres tu?**

**Airotes: soy airotes **

**Bueno esto es asta aquí **


	20. Chapter 20

Continuo

Capitulo 21:el enemigo es –

**en una gran sala ay un trono de oro puro muy bien cuidado y pulido en ese trono estaba sentada una chica de pelo negro piel morena vestido negro con detalles dorado y una diadema de oro se notaba enojada con el seño fruncido levemente y su mente consentrada en otra cosa **

_**flashback**_

_pilar: airotes?_

_Airotes: si princesa _

_Pilar olteando a los dos lado y luego preguntando_

_Pilar: yo?_

_Airotes. Te dire lo que paso unos malvados llamados los combo niños atacaron tus tierras y casi las destrullen y quiseron matarte _

_Pilar: por que que le hise algo malo_

_Airotes: por que quieren tu poderes _

_Pilar: me puedes explicar mas_

**Fin del flash back**__

Pilar: un poco mas de entrenamiento y por fin derotare a esos combo bobos

_**Una dama entra al castillo diciendo que era hora de hablar con su pueblo**_

Pilar:si ay voy

_**Pilar en lo alto **_

Pilar: no emos retorsedido por la culpa de los combo pero cuando regresemos tomaremos lo que es nuestro por __derecho las tierras de ese mundo y de una vez por todas acabaremos con los combo niños y sus cabezas será recordatorio de que no deven efretarnos

Todos: siiii viva la princesa pilar

Pilar(susurando): cuando llege la hora mataremos a los combo niños

_**de los combo niños pero cuando estemos listos atacaremos y asi cobraremos lo que por **_

_**Con serio estaba soñando una pesadilla**_

Serio:ahhh¡? … princesa pilar?

_**Aquí termina este capitulo adiós **_


	21. Chapter 21

Y continuamos

Capitulo 22: descanso (personajes obligan a la autora un descanso T.T)

**Se ve a la dulce y tierna autora atada con una soga a una silla**

**Chikyuukuma: hola lectores se preguntaron que ago asi o por que estoy en la playa pues verán los combo niños no soportaron el trabajo y querían un decanso y me amararon lo cual es totalmente injusto **

**Pilar: injusto es que agas 5 capitulos en un dia **

**Chikyuukuma : se lo prometi a una de mis autoras favorita y espero que te aya gustado pero ya que estamos aquí are esto **

**La autora se livera de las atadoras y ase ue todos aparezcan en un lujoso esenario de entrevista ahora con los combo niños atapados **

**Chikyuu: jugaremos verdad , reto , o tiburones **

**Apareciendo una gran alberca con tiburones **

**Andrea: estas loca¡**

**Chikyuu: quisas pero me ami que y para la audiensa toda mi imaginación **

**Aparese todos las series que eh mirado asta anime **

**L: que asemos aquí**

**Misa: ni idea … AH Y LIGHT?**

**Chikyuu: me cai mal asi que no lo traje **

**Bombon: a estamos en un especie de de show **

**Chikyuu: si y usdes aran las preguntas que se trate de esta historia**

**L: saben quien es kira?**

**Chikyuu: que no escuchaste solo que se trata de esta historia**

**L: lo siento estaba viendo el carito de golosinas**

**Un gran carito de golosinas**

**Chikyuu: como sea bueno primera pregunta quien la ase**

**Todoa guardan silencio**

**Chikyuu: entonces tetre que pasar con lo retos o tiburones **

**Los combo niños: agan una pregunta**

**Misa: lei su historia asi que mi pregunta es para serio si tuvieras que besar a azul para salvar a pilar lo haría?**

**Chikyuu:pregunta interesante ahh adora mi trabajo **

**Serio: amm bueno mmmm …. No voy a responder eso **

**Chikyuu: bueno si no vas a responder tendre que pasar al castigo que prefieres tiburón o muerte **

**L: eso es ilegal**

**Isabella: a ella no le inporta **

**L: sabes que te prodria arestar**

**Chikyuu: sabes que podría dar tu nombre verdadero a kiray todo el mundo **

**L:…**

**Chikyuu: eso pensé bueno responde o castigo**

**Serio: bueno ..yo creo que si **

**Chikyuu: ya tienes tu respuesta misa siguiente pregunta **

**Candase: para azul alguna vez a dejado de ser una sabelotodo**

**Azul: ¬¬# se podría decir que no **

**Chikyuu: mm esto se torna mas curioso bueno retos ahora quien quiere **

**Honoka: yo reto a paco a actuar como niña **

**Chikyuu: las chicas y nuestras preguntas y retos no**

**Paco: muerete niña no are eso **

**Chikyuu: creo que será castigo tiburones **

**Unas pinsas le vantan a paco y lo ponen en la alberca con tiburones **

**Paco:o-oh**

**Chikyuu: bueno ultimo reto que me duele la mano**

**L: reto a chikyuukuma a decir un secreto suyo**

**Chikyuu: mm de acuerdo mmm nunca e dado mi primer beso **

**Todos:O.o**

**Tulio: nunca **

**Chikyuu: nunca bueno eso es todo adiós **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola miren quien regreso después de sus laaaargaaaas vacaciones en fanfiction bueno eso no importa ahora comenzaremos este fic **

**Capitulo 23 :sueños certeros**

**Ya era de mañana serio no pudo dormir casi nada por la pesadilla que tuvo asi que se cambio y fue con el maestre grinto y los demás **

**Serio: maestre grinto**

**Grinto(desanimado): si serio**

**Serio: es que soñé algo raro y me preguntaba de que se trataba **

**Grinto: cuéntame serio**

**Serio: de acuerdo mmm donde empiezo … pues veía un gran palacio en un cuarto gigantesco avia una chica sentada en un trono pulido esta murmurando algo pero no le entendía luego de eso vino una mujer a llamarla se levanto y se fue a un balcón dijo algo como un discurso de derrotarnos luego todos los presentes gritaron ¨viva la princesa pilar¨ … ¿que cree que signifique?**

**Grinto soprendido no dijo nada durante segundos luego lo medito y respondió **

**Grinto: se avecina un gran desastre serio…. Puede que el peor del mundo **

**Serio: que pasa? Que sucede en verdad maestre grinto?**

**Grinto: antes ….los antepasados de pilar (todos pusieron atecion) eran reyes de todo respetados siempre nacía un primogénito asta que una vez la reina Jinora (si lo saque de korra) dio a luz a dos mellizos una pequeña niña llamada rebeca…**

**Andrea: la abuela de pilar?**

**Cabeza salta unas cuantas veces en la cabeza de (ironico no?)**

**Cabeza: no interrumpas niña **

**Andrea: ay de acuerdo**

**Grinto: no ella es su tatara(x20)abuela de pilar bueno como estaba diciendo y también un pequeño niño llamado airotes**

**Todos: queeee?¡?¡**

**Grinto: como lo oyen…. Los dos crecieron bien en un lugar pacifico pero el dia de su cumpleaños 15 tuvieron que decidir quien seria el rey o reina airotes era bueno con todos sus poderes pero pensaba mas en el que en los demás y rebeca aunque no era tan buena controlando sus poderes era buena con los demás y siempre pensaba en los demás **

**Flash back **

**Jinora: hijos mios vengan un momentos**

**Dijo la reina jinora interrumpiendo el juego de ellos dos **

**Los dos : siiii**

**Rebeca: Para que crees que nos quiera**

**Airotes: de seguro para algo de refinación **

**Jinora: niños el consejo y yo hemos pensando y tomado una decisión ya sabemos quien será el nuevo rey **

**El mayor de los persona hablo**

**Mayor: hemos decidido que rebeca será la nueva reina en un futuro **

**Los dos hermanos se llenaron de sopresa pero uno se lleno de rabia y se fue corriendo de ahí perseguido por su hermana cuando llegaron en una parte alejada **

**Airotes(enojado): porque te eligieron a ti tu ni siquiera sabes usar bien tus poderes **

**Rebeca(asustada): hermano por favor puedes calmarte**

**Airotes:NO!**

**Deribandola con un hechizo luego **

**Airotes: cuando te mate sere yo el rey **

**Pero viene jinora con las personas del consejo deteniéndolo**

**Airotes: me vengare hermanita me vengare de todos ustedes**

**Fin flash back **

**Grinto: esa es la historia de airotes**

**Tulio: no puedo creerlo airotes es parte de mi familia**

**Andrea: por que a tulio no le sucedió igual?**

**Tulio: disculpa yo no soy egoísta o loco**

**Paco: eso no importa lo importante aquí es saber como derotar a airotes**

**Azul: y rescatar a pilar**

**Serio: pero debemos saber donde esta **

**Fede: buen punto **

**Celeste: debe quedar en claro que no están cerca **

**Raul: o en esta dimensión**

**Grinto: lo que nos podría dificultar la búsqueda**

**Cabeza: tenemos que pensar si fueramos airotes donde ocultarioamos a pilar **

**Sara: creo que podemos aserlo mas fácil**

**Todos: como?**

**Sara: serio tu soñaste con eso solo debes volver a soñar decirnos donde esta pilar tu tienes una conexión especial con pilar solo concéntrate y averígualo **

**Serio asiene con la cabeza y se pone en posición para meditar **

**Serio(pensando): concentrate tu puedes en cuentra a pilar **

**En un lugar lejano muy oscuro **

**?: princesa pilar **

**Pilar:si aceber?**

**aceber: ya es hora de la cena**

**Pilar: no podre ir tengo que entrenar mas **

**aceber: si no va a cenar se quedara sin fuerzas y no podrá entrenar en una semana**

**pilar: bueno bueno ahí voy **

**pilar se va a un gran comedor todos ponen los un tencillos la comido el agua y todo luego se retiran asiendo una reverencia **

**pilar: vasa a sentarte o te quedaras palabro extraño **

**al otro extremo de la mesa se veía a un chico semi-trasparente de melena anaranjada piel blanca y ojos color oliva **

**serio: y me puedes ver por que?**

**Pilar: es un don mis familiares pueden ver a los espíritus o apariciones en este caso tu … te vas a sentar **

**Serio se siente y se queda viendo fijamente a pilar mientras ella come tranquila sin prisa luego de tomar un sorbo de su agua dice**

**Pilar: por la forma que me estas viendo supongo que me conoces y quieres decirme algo o no?**

**Serio: tienes razón princesa o debo decir pilar **

**Pilar: para usted es princesa y como he de llamarlo a usted**

**Serio: serio ese es mi nombre **

**Pilar: de acuerdo serio a que as venido **

**Serio: por ti **

**Pilar: acaso nos conocemos **

**Serio: si que no recuerdas **

**Pilar: pues no se (levantado la voz)después de que tu y tu equipo destruyeron mis tierras , aterrorizando a mi gente además de borrarme la memoria no estoy segura de las cosas**

**Serio: eso es lo que te dijeron?**

**Pilar: si asi es **

**Serio: es mentira **

**Pilar: y por que te he de creer **

**Serio: por que nos conocemos **

**Pilar: yo no te recuerdo**

**Serio: enserio? no recuerdas a tus amigos tutores familiares?…. a mi? **

**Pilar: no **

**Serio: pilar por favor escucha aquí no perteneces pertenes con tu familia y amigos con migo **

**Pilar: no es cierto **

**Serio se levanta de su lugar y se acerca pilar mientras ella se levanta pero se aleja de el asta chocar con una pared de espalda y serio aver esto rápido la acorala sin dejarle espacio para salir **

**Pilar : suéltame!**

**Serio: no **

**Pilar: que quieres de mi**

**Serio: que recuerdes porfavor **

**Pilar: se la verdad asi que no funcionara tu plan**

**Serio la mira con preocupación asta que se le ocurre una idea acerca su rostro asta del ella **

**Pilar: que estas-**

**Y la besa apasionadamente ella no puede hacer nada y no quiere aser nada asi que le corresponde luego se alejan un poco el con una sonrisa picara y ella con cara de sorpresa que cambia rápidamente a enojo **

**Pilar: lárgate!**

**Serio: no**

**Luego se oyen pisada **

**Serio: (suspiro) nos veremos luego mi princesa **

**Desapareciendo completamente dejando a pilar confundida .. luego se oyen puertas abiertas **

**Airotes: princesa pilar sentí un poder que no era suyo y vino lo mas rápido que pude **

**Pilar: (confundida) no… no pasa nada **

**Airotes: segura?**

**Pilar: si (pensando) que paso sentí algo … en mi corazón como si ya lo conociera …. No el es el enemigo solo quiere confundirme … el beso (suspiro) no estuvo tan mal **

**Airotes: pasa algo princesa**

**Pilar: no … ya alisto las tropas para atacar **

**Airotes: si princesa **

**Pilar: que bueno atacaremos cuando el sol se aculte **

**Airotes: como ordene (pensando) cuando acabe con los combo niños por fin terminare lo que empecéase años**

**Pilar (pensando): algo no esta bien siente que esto esta mal que tengo que irme maldito sea serio no se lo que hiso pero me afecto **

**Con serio**

**Serio abrió los ojos **

**Sara: que paso**

**Serio: esta preparando un ataque lo ejecutaran cuando se oculte el sol **

**Raul: debemos prepararnos **

**Serio:asi es **

**Todos se fueron a preparar exepto paco y serio**

**Paco: que te dijo pilar**

**Serio: no me cree por que le borraron la memoria **

**Paco: ya veras de nuevo va estar con nosotros **

**Serio: eso espero **

**Y se van a prepararse asta que se oye un ruido **

**Grinto(serio): ya es hora**

**Todos asiente y se van donde se produjo el ruido y lo que los sorprendió vieron a pilar con una camisa sin magas cuello de tortuga pegada color verde oscuro y unos pantalones holgados color negro también con un cinturón con varias armas para lanzar serio se quedo embobado asta que tulio le dio un golpe en la cabeza **

**Tulio: SERIO!**

**Serio: lo siento **

**Azul: concéntrate**

**Pilar hablo**

**Pilar: ultima oportunidad combo niños ríndase o prepárese para perder **

**Paco: nunca nos rendiremos **

**Andrea: cierto**

**Pilar: si asi lo quieren …. ATAQUEN **

**Asi empezó la batalla todo un ejercito contra 10 personas raul y fede atacaban con todo celeste azul y paco atacaban por aire grinto y Andrea intentaban aser paso a pilar mientras serio peliaba para alcanzar a pilar lo cual logro al estar enfrente de ella**

**Serio: pilar esto debe de parar ahora**

**Pilar: por que debería escucharte tu hisistes que perdiera la memoria **

**Serio: no es cierto airotes te a mentido todo este tiempo pilar**

**Serio avanza cerca de ella mientra ella se aleja pero serio la toma sopresibamente del brazo asercadola a el pegando sus frente **

**Serio: recuerda por favor **

**Y en eso una ráfaga de recuerdos atraviesa la mente de pilar y ase que caiga de rodillas **

**Serio: PILAR! … estas bien?**

**Pilar: serio ….**

**Serio: pilar**

**Pilar: como están los demás?**

**Serio: RECOBRASTES TUS RECUERDOS**

**Pilar: si **

**Airotes: NO! ESTO NO SE SUPONE QUE SEA ASI **

**Serio: te vencimos airotes **

**Airotes: no me-**

**Lo interumpio una vola de energía y cayo de espalda luego una mano apuntándole **

**Pilar: dime una razón para no destruirte de una vez **

**Aceber: por que es mi hermano**

**Todos pilar y serio voltaron a ver aceber**

**Aceber: y el tu familiar pilar **

**Pilar: QUE?**

**Fiiiiin **

**Aquí le dejo por que suspenso es mejor adiós **


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23: fin

Pilar: como que? mi familia es imposible

Aceber: el consejo fue culpable de esto

Serio : de que estas hablando

Aceber: yo-

Fue cortado por un ruido ensordecedor que venia de airotes

Airotes: es hora de terminar lo que empezamos

Hablaba como si muchas voces hablaban con el y levitaba con los brazos extendidos sus ojos se volvieron totalmente rojos

Aceber : no tengo tiempo de explicar necesitamos vencer los

Paco: vencer los?

Tulio: a quienes?

Aceber: al consejo … luego se los explico pero cuando salgan las almas de mi hermano deben encera las con la súper explosión son siete almas siete cosas debe de tener

De repente de airotes salía siete bolas de energía una por una cuando salieron todas airotes callo desmayado

Aceber: hermano!

Fue corriendo junto a el, mientras que las siete energías tomaban forma de personas

Andrea: quienes son?

Aceber (dijo con furia): EL CONSEJO!

El consejo se acerco a aceber

Uno del consejo: pudiste ser la reina mas fuerte por que no aceptaste?

Segundo del consejo: ya no importa

Dijo esto mientras le dio una cachetada a aceber y esta caí a un lado

Aceber: imbécil!

Segundo del consejo: como te atreves

Pero antes de que la pudiera golpear de nuevo alguien lo golpeo

Pilar: déjala en paz

Uno del consejo: TU!

Pilar: que quieren aquí?!

Uno del concejo: soy primion ,ellos son secund ,terc , , sex, sectimo(si no me forcé con los nombres)

Pilar: no me respondieron, que quieren aquí?

Primion: siempre hemos sido sometidos por la realeza dejando que otros hagan mal y no se les castigan hemos intentando que nos escuche la realeza pero es terca

Terc: así que intentamos convencer a uno siempre pero ninguno quiere ayudarnos a derrotar este mal

Cuart: asta que llegamos contigo

Pilar: a mi?

Secund: si tu eres lista buena y odias el mal

Pilar: si y eso que?

Primion: nos puedes ayudar a vencer al mal ellos (apuntando a los combo niños) son malos

Pilar : ellos son bueno son mis amigos

Sex: fingen ser tus amigos a no recuerdas todas las veces que te dijeron rara

Serio: pilar nos los escuches

Sectimo: cállate no tienes derecho a hablarle a la princesa

Quin: todas las veces que te dejaron en soledad

Serio: pilar!

Pilar: si es cierto

Serio (en un susurro): pilar

Pilar: es cierto me han dicho rara me han dejado sola

Primion: si así es

Serio: pilar

Pilar: pero eso no significa que tenga de ayudarlos

El consejo: que?!

Pilar: además la única maldad que yo veo aquí son ustedes sus deseos no son de ayudar si no desean tener poder … y por eso no los voy a ayudar

Secund: insolente

Intenta golpearla pero serio fue mas rápido y lo golpeo antes

Serio: no la toces

Pilar: gracias

Serio: luego hablamos es hora de pelear

Pilar: si

Todos los combo niños se pusieron en posición de combate al igual que los maestros mientras aceber se alejaba con el aun desmallado airotes mientras que el consejo convoco un ejercito completo lista para pelear los maestros pelaron con el ejercito mientras que los demás se pusieron en contra del consejo e intentarlo vencer por todos los medios

Azul: son muy fuerte (y aquí viene la pesimista)

Andrea: es cierto pero recuerden lo que dijo aceber tenemos que encera los con la súper explosión

Paco: pero para eso necesitamos tocar nuestro tótems y dudo que tenga tótems

Tulio: oigan miren

Dijo esto señalando a los brazos derechos de cada un secund tenia el tótem de serio terc el de paco cuart el de azul quin el de tulio sex el de pilar sectimo el de Andrea pero primion tenia un tótem de una serpiente cascabel

Pilar: viero que tótem tiene primion

Tulio: si no sabemos de quien es ese

Aceber: ese es el mio

Todos la voltean a ver

Pilar: mas vale que ayudes

Aceber: con mucho gusto

Y así empezó de nuevo la pela todos pudieron tocar sus tótems y así transformarse y así encerraron uno por uno a cada alma asta que llego primion que fue aceber quien lo encerró

Primion: me vengare lo jurooooooooo

Paco: si si como no

Ya encerrando todos , todo el grupito se fue a la casa de pilar

Pilar: bueno el consejo esta encerrado ya no podrá hacer mas daño

Serio: si pero aun no entiendo si el consejo era malo por que airotes hiso eso además si aceber es la hermana de airotes si en la historia de grinto dijo que la hermana se llamaba rebeca y por que ellos-

Andrea: callateeee ya me confundiste

Aceber: yo se los puede explicar

Paco: bueno empieza hablar

Aceber: mi nombre no es aceber es rebeca la verdad creí que se daría cuenta

Tulio: como nos daríamos cuanta que tu nombre es rebeca?

Rebeca: como se dice aceber al revés

Tulio: oooh ya entendí

Azul: siii eso no importa cual es la verdad

Rebeca: esta es la verdad ase mucho tiempo me eliguieron a mi como la sucesora del reino el consejo me eligio a mi por que era mas manipulable

Aroites: eraaaas? (ya despertó)

Rebeca: era ¬¬ como sea mi hermano se dio cuanta de esto se quedo callado por mucho tiempo demasiado diría yo cuando iva a tomar una mala dicicion mi hermano no me dejo y me abrió los ojos sabiendo que el consejo era malo asi que los encerre para siempre pero escaparon y se liberaron ya no tenían cuarpo pero si alma se quisierron entrar en mi pero no pudieron puesto que mi hermano se interpuso desde entonces tuve que encerralo y aguardad asta que este dia llegara gracias joven pilar

Pilar: aver dejame ver si entendí tu y el son hermanos

Rebeca: si

pilar: el no es malo?

Rebeca:noo

Pilar: y el consejo los necesitaba a ustedes dos

Rebeca: pues si

Pilar: donde yo cuadro por que no le veo sentido

Rebeca: pues el consejo necesitaba a alguien que pudiera gobernar con mano de acero esa eras tu

Pilar; oooooh ya veo

Rebeca : bueno yo y mi hermano tenemos que irnos

Rebeca abrió un portal y trapasaron airotes y ella en el

Andrea: juro que este es el año mas raro de mi vida

Todos;jajajja

Serio: entonces ya no ay maldad alguna

Pilar: eso nos dira el futuro

Paco: ay yo teniendo esperanzas

Azul: jajaja

Grinto: por cierto debe retomar sus clases de nuevo

Todos los niños : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Y fin

Que les pareció

Lo siento por tardarme tanto y termino esto rápido por que mi hermana me esta molestando

Mizu: no soy molesta

Chikyuu: callateeee

Adiós


End file.
